From Courtier, To Queen
by Ember Belli
Summary: Beth, daughter of Iracebeth of Crims, is now superior queen of Underland. But, when Stayne returns she find's herself trapped in his plot to raise hell for his former queen and her daughter. Sequel to Differently treated! Beth is my OC
1. Stayne Returns

It has been two years since my coronation as queen of Underland. Everything around me is the same, but, I have changed. I am now sixteen and the youngest queen Underland has ever had. My mother, Iracebeth of Crims was the oldest queen of Underland, and she's only thirty four. It was my Aunt's idea to make me queen of all of Underland, and not just queen of Salazen Grum. My aunt, Mirana of Crims, the former White Queen of Underland. What a wonderful life I've lived these past two years….

I paced my balcony back and forth over a million times. I had just gotten done with a very intense game of traditional croquet with my mother and aunt. I had beaten both of them by a long shot and we just laughed about it. I guessed that I got my croquet skills from my mother. I still had my mallet in my hand and did not wish to set it down anytime soon. I had been attached to the thing for quite some time now, perhaps because the Hatter had made it for me for my birthday. I still wear the necklace that Stayne gave to me, though we haven't heard from him in quite some time now.

Ilosovic Stayne was once a friend of me, he now is nevertheless unwelcome back to court, and he's not even welcome in Salazen Grum. After that little stunt he pulled on the Frabjous Day, neither my mother nor I would forgive him. I mean, who cares that someone has a completely bulbous head; that's absolutely the worst reason to kill someone. I knew well that he wouldn't kill her because he didn't like her; mother explained to me that they were secret lovers (and I almost puked.)

"Everything alright, darling?" a voice asked me from behind.

I turned around, it was my mother. "Oh, yes, yes. I'm just, tired," I replied.

"That was some game. I do not think that I have ever seen my little sister become so competitive. I thank you for causing that amusement." We both laughed hysterically. Nothing in all of Underland was more amusing then watching my aunt trying to beat her sister and niece at croquet. My mother took me by the hand and shoved me onto my bed of queenliest affairs. She then began to tickle my neck. I laughed hysterically even more than before. Even a sixteen year old girl could find some little foolish game to play with her mother.

"Stop," I begged her playfully. She finally did stop and sank next to me on my bed. "Off with your head!" I whispered, playfully, of course.

I noticed her evil ways beginning to sneak out again. She smiled hugely then raised her brows at me. "Aw, come on. That's not fair, if I can't say it then you most certainly can't," She teased. "You don't have the stomach to behead someone." She looked down at her boots. "And, neither do I anymore."

"That's a good Princess," I teased. "Now go and drink your tea, Racie!" I teased a little more, imitating my mother's mother. Though I never knew her, I heard from my aunt that she had a sweet voice.

"And you too, Bethy!" my mother teased right back.

"Are you two done wasting time?" a voice asked from my doorway. I looked up from lying down, it was my aunt Mirana.

"Sorry about that. We were just fooling around," I said.

"None to worry, you majesty," my aunt said back to me.

Her using my title returned me to the present time, and I stood up and straightened my gown. I grabbed my scepter and flicked my head at my mother. I helped her and her bulbous head up, and then took her hand. I followed my aunt into the throne room, where I took a seat on my throne. I did like the way my mother had her throne designed, so I kept it. My mother had sat on this throne as the Red Queen two years before this.

"May I have a drink?" I asked a red knight, who now obeyed me by their own wills.

"Of course, you majesty," He replied, handing me a goblet of spice ale.

"Thank you," I said after I finished, handing it back to him.

"Your much welcome."

Mother approached my side. "There's someone here to see you," She said.

"Who?" I asked.

And just as I asked that, Ilosovic Stayne burst through the door's of my throne room. I wanted to order him beheaded after his stunt but, he seemed a changed man. He approached me, and kissed my offered hand. "You're most beautiful majesty," he bragged.

"Ilosovic Stayne, you knave, where have you been lurking?" I asked, just like my mother had asked him before. I made sure to add a little of a seductive tone to my voice, which had deepened a tad after the past two years.

"Majesty. I have seen things that no one in Underland has ever laid eyes on. It's a mysterious place, the Outlands. There are creatures. Creatures with huge eye's and the wings of a Jabberwocky. Though, they seem to look like a cross between a Jabberwocky and a stallion!" he bragged.

Hmm, a new creature. Perhaps Stayne can prove himself worthy to me and I shall invite him back to court. Jabberwocky and a stallion. How odd. I know that I said that I'll never forgive him but, if he can prove worthy, maybe, just maybe.

"Speak, Stayne. Impress me," I added, a little bit more seductive. Trying to hide my imperial side of queenliness, I curled my lips slightly as he continued. "Tell me about this…creature you've discovered."

"A winged horse of some kind. With huge eyes and fangs. Body of a stallion, wings of a Jabberwocky. It is an amazing creature. And, I, have brought you one of it's spawn as a gift."

He turned around, a red knight walked into the throne room, carrying this creature. He set the little thing at my feet, at which I looked crazily. Cute, a very cute creature indeed. It looked up at me with its eyes; they had a golden glow to them but, they weren't completely gold, they sparkled with an orange tone. It had four tiny little hooves, and tiny wings sprouting from its back. On the side of its lips, two fangs revealed its inner strength; one on each side. The creature had the appearance of a stallion, as Stayne said, but, the tools of a Jabberwocky.

My mother and my aunt looked flabbergasted at the creature. The little thing let out a soft squeal at me, then sat down. Its wings began to flap, and he hovered off the ground for a moment. "What do you call it?" I asked.

"That's the problem I have no clue what to call it."

I curled my lips again, I knew that this would be part of my destiny.


	2. Fluttlewocky and Helping Hands

So I ordered my new pet, the unidentified creature, be given the royal treatment. I later that day found out that my new pet was a girl, nevertheless, and was still unnamed. Her species was still unnamed as well. What an unusual creature. Jabberwocky and stallion mixed, I've never heard of such a thing.

I walked thoroughly in the backside of my garden. The roses that I had planted, in honor of my mother, had turned out quite lovely. The reddest things in all of Underland. I snipped about ten of the roses, and nipped off the thorns. I made a lovely bouquet and I would take it to my mother. It seemed that she had not been feeling well this morning, and I excused her to her chamber for some rest.

I smoothly walked up the grand staircase towards the chamber floor. I rounded about six corners before I came to my mother's chamber. I entered quietly, trying not to disturb her. Why, she wasn't sleeping like she said she would be, she was reading.

She turned to me, nose from the book. "Oh, hello darling."

"Hello, mother. I brought you some roses," I said. I put them into a red and black vase and set it on her bedside table. "There we are, now, your chamber is beautiful."

"Why, how lovely. Thank you, your majesty."

"Your welcome, and, call me Beth, I'm not going to remove your head for using my real name."

"Alright," She agreed wearily. I could see that her energy had gotten drained quickly from our tickling match earlier. Her eyes closed a bit, as if she were falling asleep before me. Her eyes opened again when I accidentally stubbed my toe on the chair she sat in. "So, how is that creature of yours?" She asked. She put down her book.

"She's fine."

"Oh, 'he' is in fact a 'she'."

"Yes. I've been thinking. What if she's some sort of a descendant from your jabber-baby-wocky?" I asked.

"Perhaps," She replied. She reached down and pulled at one of her boots and grunted. "I wish I could get these off. They're killing my feet!" She hissed.

I, being the kind monarch I am, bent down on my knees and began unzipping her boots. She looked down at me, flabbergasted. I, being the queen, am not supposed to wait on anyone. I'm supposed to get waited on. After I removed her boot's, I re-zipped them up, and set them next to her bed. Her black eyes never left me, they stayed as is.

"Why did you do that?" She asked kindly.

"Because, I'm sick of being waited on. I want to help you."

"Why would you like to help me? I should be the one helping you," She replied as she got out of her chair. She stood five feet away from me, and put her hands on my shoulders, gripping my gown sleeves. "I love you….," She whispered.

I loved her too, and these past two years I've known her have been the best two years of my life but, I'm queen now, and she can't baby me. I kissed her gently on her forehead, and then stepped back. I loved my mother, it was true but, so many people hated her for beheading innocent people and animals. After all, she was the former Red Queen. And now, I was the Red Queen, living in her black and red castle.

"I'm glad that you're the mistress of Salazen Grum now, rather than someone else," she admitted. "I wouldn't trust my sister with my…..ugh, Salazen Grum, she'd ruin the city!" She stopped herself from saying "my castle." I took her by her hands and walked her to her bed. I sat her down and stepped back. "I'm so proud of you…," She said, letting her sentence trail. I backed to the door, and grabbed the handle behind my back.

"I must leave now; the Hatter is coming to see me. Please get some rest, and I'll see you at dinner."

I was running away from some hard feelings. Sure, I was attached to her, and I did love her but, I felt as if she's never been around. I mean, she's been around for two years and all but, she's never said anything about loving me or being proud of me before. I was hiding who I was, and it was foolish! I found myself in a happy state when I found the Hatter and Mallymkun waiting for me in the throne room. I opened my arms and embraced them both.

"Hello Hatter! Hello Mally! Oh, it's so good to see my friends!" I cried.

"It's a pleasure to see her majesty in such a joyous mood," the Hatter said, doing a little skip off the ground. "Tell me, how is everything?" Hatter asked, taking his hands in mine.

"Everything is great! I have something to show you!" I cried.

I turned to the huge double doors and shouted: "Bring her!"

In an instant, a red knight waddled in, carrying my creature on a fluffy pillow in his arms. He set her down and she came to my feet. Carefully, I picked her up in my arms and showed her to Hatter and Mally.

"Could it be?" Hatter asked. "It is!"

"What?" I asked.

"It's a, it's a… it's a Fluttlewocky. Yes, its one of the last Fluttlewocky's!" He squealed, starting to Futterwacken in my throne room.

"My pet is a Fluttlewocky?" I asked Hatter. Mally jumped onto my arm and began to sniff my pet.

"Yes. They are very old creatures from the Hightop lands. We of the Hightop clan, my ancestors, used to breed them and use them as warhorses and such," he explained. "They used to be the best warhorses of all."

"My little Fluttlewocky," I whispered. "Such a beautiful little Fluttlewocky you are," I praise my little pet.

"Does she have a name?" Mally asks.

"No. Let me think of one. How about….Flutter?" I asked my friends. They shook their heads. Clearly I was better at naming things than that. I had my beautiful stallion, Darkwing to remind me that I did once have a creative mind.

"No," Hatter said. "That's too obvious. Think of her color. Her speed." He stroked my Fluttlewocky's back. She shivered at his touch, and flapped her wings. "Her flight abilities, her gracefulness." He continued into many different details.

"How about….Onyx?" Mally asked, referring to her color. Onyx, it was perfect. Now, I had a Darkwing and Onyx.

"Yes, Onyx," Hatter observed. "It's perfect."

"My little Onyx," I whispered, rubbing my Fluttlewocky's head. She acted as if she really enjoyed the name, as if she were born to bear it. Onyx fluttered her wings and gave a low, thankful growl.

"She's so cute," Mally said.

I put Onyx on the floor and let her and Mally play with one another. I turned to Hatter. "Shall you stay for tea?" I asked my friend.

"Tea would be wonderful. It's the proper time for tea." He pulled out a pocket watch and stared at it. "I'm waiting," He added.

"McTwisp!" I called.

McTwisp hopped into the throne room. "Yes, your majesty."

"Have the cook prepare a pot of tea, please. Oh, and I want you to take a vacation," I added.

McTwisp looked major surprised. He stood silently, his little nose twitching every once in a while. I felt kind towards that little rabbit. "Re-really?" he asked.

"Of course. After all, you are my most loyal subject. I give you two weeks of freedom. Please, enjoy yourself. I shall tell cook myself."

"Oh, thank you, your majesty."

"Your much welcome," I said, flicking my scepter at him. He hopped out of the room. I turned to Hatter. "Hatter, Mally, Onyx, come along. It's time for tea." I took Hatter's hand in mine, and led them towards the dinning hall for tea time.


	3. Tea Time and The Outlands

I was surprised to find out that Stayne was sitting at my huge dinning table when I entered the dinning hall. He looked not so sober, his feet up on my table, leaning back in his chair, chugging ale from the bottle. He didn't seem to notice me seat Hatter at the opposite end of the table from him. I hurried to fetch my china and ask cook for some tea. I carefully set out enough china for, Hatter, Mally and I. It seemed that Stayne was too busy with his drunken self to notice anything.

A red knight brought me my teapot, and I served Mally and Hatter some tea. I took a seat between them, and began sipping my tea lightly. "So Hatter, where is the March Hare today?" I asked.

Hatter set down his cup and sighed. "I haven't the slightest idea." He leaned closer to me. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he asked, his brows ascending upward.

"Ive tried to answer that question for so many years. My guess is because of the black ink, because, ravens are black." It was true that I had been trying to answer that odd question for quite some time. Perhaps my mother would know, shes wiser than I, much wiser.

"Perhaps but, I haven't the slightest idea." Hatter sipped his tea and took a short glance at Stayne, who looked up from his ale bottle.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite trio, of lunatics," Stayne said, looking straight at me.

"You ave no right to be insulting the queen in such a matter," Mally warned. She drew her sword and flicked the blade at him. He stood up and tossed his empty ale bottle over his shoulder. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces. He then, strode smoothly out of the dinning hall. Mally kept her sword drawn and continued drinking her tea through the straw that I had provided her with.

Stayne stopped at the doors, and turned to us. "Consider inviting me back to court, shall you?" he asked.

"Perhaps," I replied. "If you decide to prove yourself worthy to both my mother and I."

"Perhaps to you but, never your mother," He replied swiftly.

"Until you learn to accept my mothers presence, you will not be invited to be a part of any court of mine," I replied flatly. I ignored him and went back to my tea.

He made a low giggle and then shot the huge oak doors open and bolted, allowing the doors to slam shut. I winced at the loud booming sound the doors made. Now there's a man who needs an attitude adjustment. I sipped the last bit of my tea, trying to cherish it. "I hate the knave," I whispered under my breath.

"Who doesn't?" Mally asked. "You're not going to invite him back to court, are you?"

"I don't know, perhaps."

"So, how is her former majesty, the Red Queen?" Hatter asked.

"My mother, shes fine, I think."

"You think?"

"Shes been acting strange lately. I think shes hiding something from me", I replied. "Perhaps shes ill."

My mother had been acting stranger than strange these past few days. I don't think that Stayne's reappearance has helped her much, either. I asked Hatter and Mally if they wished to stay a few days and they accepted. I had one of my red knights take Hatter to the next nicest available room we had, next to my mothers room of course. I was sure to give the Hatter the royal treatment, for I hardly ever get to see him anymore. Mally, would sleep in my chamber in a tiny bed on my dresser.

Mally went with Hatter, and I was left alone to fend for myself, though, who would want to hurt me? I am the queen, the best queen. Okay, now, I'm getting _too _confident! Perhaps that's how my mother became to be such a horrid queen, she was too self-confident!

I took care of my china myself and cleaned up. My poor workers had worked for two years; I figured they could use a break. All of Underland loved me for my sweet temperament and my ability to forgive and forget. I would not mess that up! After I washed the china and put it away, I walked slowly down the west corridor of the castle. I allowed my arms to swing, and my crown almost fell off my head. I balanced it rightly and just began to wander aimlessly.

I believed that Stayne would stalk me so, I watched my back. Being only sixteen, I was glad to have my mother around to fight my battles against her former knave for me. I ended up somewhere in the west wing of the castle when, I heard a loud, high-pitched scream. I collected the bottom of my skirt and ran as fast as I could to the chamber hall. It was coming form my mothers room.

I entered quickly, trying to let my frightened side get noticed. My mother was perched atop of her dresser, boot in one hand, and dagger in the other.

"Mother, what are you doing?" I asked.

"There;s a- there's a MOUSE!" She shrieked.

I looked into the corner near her bed, Mally was curled up in a ball by the wall. "Oh, mother, its just Mallymkun."

"Who?" She shrieked, pulling her dagger back.

"Mallymkun, one of your former dormouse's," I explained. I scooped up Mally and put her on my shoulder. "Shes not going to hurt you."

Mother climbed off her dresser, and smoothed her hands down her kirtle." Sorry about that," She said to Mally. "I never realized that it was you, Mallymkun."

"That's alright, Iracebeth," Mally chirped.

Mother gave her a grave look. How she hated to be referred to by her first name, even I never considered that. Mally curled into a ball on my shoulder, resting her head on my puffy sleeve. I made sure that my mother was comfortable before I fled her chamber.

I took Mally to my own chamber and made sure that she was comfortable. She seemed to be, so, I made my way to the stables. Darkwing whinnied in my direction from his stall. I clipped a lead rope on his halter, and led him into the saddling area. He pawed the ground as I brushed the dirt from his shiny black coat, and put on his red saddle blanket. I then adjourned him with the brand new black saddle which I bought myself for my own birthday. Oh yeah, being queen of Underland, you can do that!

"You're a good boy," I praised Darkwing. He nickered quietly, and I led him out of the stable. In the courtyard, Stayne waited for me. "And what are you doing?" I asked sharply. It seemed that Stayne was doing none less than ticking me off.

"Why, waiting for you," He boomed.

I mounted Darkwing, allowing my gown to have a min of its own as I tossed my leg over and placed it in the iron stirrup.

"I thought queens couldn't sit astride a horse?" he asked, as if he made the rules. "I thought that your mother forbid it."

"My mother does not make the rules of _my _kingdom," I replied sternly. I faced Darkwing in the direction towards the outlands. "And you do not, either," I added.

He looked at me with an evil grin. For one of my former childhood friends, he sure was irritating me. "Where are you going, your majesty?"

"None of your business," I replied.

"I shall accompany you," he said, as he whistled for his own stallion. I kicked Darkwing into a canter and rode him down the draw bridge and turn left up to the east field of the outlands. I hear Stayne's horses hooves behind me, so, I tried to evade him as best as I could. The wind blew a gentle breeze through the tree tops and I slowed Darkwing to a walk when we entered the wooded area.

Stayne pursued me all the way up the wooded hill, and down into the Outlands. He decided to ride at my side as soon as we entered the Outlands. "I told you not to pursue me, did I not?" I asked him.

"No, you took off, after I offered to accompany you," he explained. "I considered your rudeness as a yes."

"Just because I didn't answer you, doesn't mean you had to stalk me," I said coldly. Surly he couldn't help but feel awful because he ticked off his queen. I reined Darkwing onto the west side of the path.

"Stalk you? I only wish to protect you."

"Protect what, my virtue so you may save it for yourself?" I asked, sarcastically. I urged Darkwing into a gallop, and began evading him again, not paying attention to where I was going.

After a while, I looked over my shoulder for Stayne. But, he never came. I slowed Darkwing to a halt and kept watching for him. It took me a while to realize that it had gotten very late in the day, almost dusk. I backtracked or, at least, I tried to backtrack. I couldn't see any hoof prints and became worried. I kept at a slow pace, hoping that I would see Stayne waiting for me on the side of the path somewhere.

But, no Stayne. No hoof prints, no sign of anyone around. It was just me and Darkwing. Luckily I had my horse. We wandered onto a thickly wooded path, so wooded that it was very dark and very had to see anything ahead of me. I didn't recognize anything around me. I had to face the fact that, I was lost!


	4. Where is my darling Beth?

**Hey guys, Katlynn here. I want to thank of you, my readers and to say, thanks for my reviews as well. OneoftheSeven, you have been very kind as to be my first reader and reviewer! So, thanks for that! Now, you all she be very surprised as to Iracebeth reacts to the missing of her daughter, and no she is not going to try and steal the crown. And, I plan on her and Stayne starting something with one another soon, I wont say what. Unfortunately, this chapter has to be in Racies POV. So, take us away, Racie.!**

I was sitting in my chamber for the past few hours, rather lonely. I felt embarrassed because my queen of a daughter had to rescue me from a harmless dormouse, Mallymkun. The little thing wasnt going to hurt me, she just got curious and wandered into my chamber. I sat back in my armchair and stared into the flames that illuminated my chamber. It was almost dusk and Underland was known for being chilly at dusk.

I hadnt seen Beth in quite a few hours, and Im starting to worry. I havent seen Stayne either but, thats contenting, I do not want to see him. I despise him because he tried to kill me after my Jabber-baby-wocky was slayed right before me. The thought of my Jabber-baby-wocky brought tears to my eyes. But, I had to be strong for Beth. Oh, my little Beth. I can still remember those long, back breaking months of carrying her inside me. _No, no, no, get a hold of yourself Iracebeth! What would father say if he were here?_, I thought.

Suddenly, my chamber doors whipped open and Stayne walked in. "Iracebeth!" he cried, worriedly.

I could tell by the look in his eye that something terrible had happened. I sprang to my feet. "What is it?"

"Her majesty is missing! She went riding and I tried to follow her but, she threatened to have my head if I didn't turn back. Oh, please forgive me! I didnt want to disobey her".

My daughter! My Beth! Shes missing. I placed a hand over my heart and gasped. My anger pulsed through my veins like it hadnt pulsed before. My face was going to turn red, and I knew it. My hand dropped and I looked the knave in the eye. I grabbed the shoulders of his tunic and began to shake him violently. "How could you leave her when you knew that she would get lost?" I screamed to the top of my lungs." Where is my baby?" I cried.

I let go of him and pushed him to the floor. Quick as I could manage, I put on my boots and grabbed my dagger. I ran as fast as I could to the courtyard. I turned to a red knight." I need a horse!"

"I cant follow your orders. I no longer have the power."

My face turned deeply red again. "DAMN YOU! My baby is out there and I cant even look for her! Off with your-," I let my sentence trail. Like Beth said, no more off with their head. I looked the knight straight in the eye. "Get me a horse before the queen has your head!"

So they saddled a white horse for me. A WHITE HORSE! I still will always despise white but, I could let the white mount go. I mounted quickly, trying not to let the fatigue of having a large head stop me. I looked down at the knight. "The queen is missing. Send out a search party!" I ordered. I actually sounded like my old self again. I pulled my cape closer to me before taking off.

I rode all the way to Marmoreal in the cold weather. About half way through my journey, it began to pour upon me. I saw no sign of Beth on the way Marmoreal. Not even a single hoof print! I approached the castle gate, and yanked on the reins. It had been a long time since I rode horseback, so this was difficult.

Many of the castles lights began to flicker on, so I know that getting my sisters attention would be easy. She came out into the rain, wearing pure white. I looked down upon my younger sister with puffy eyes.

"What is it, Iracebeth?" she asked in her careless voice.

"I did not come here to fight with you, Mirana," I admitted.

"Then why did you come?"

"Beth is missing. Her horse lost the trail! Shes stuck out in the Outlands in the dark", I pleaded. "Please, sister! Help me find my baby."

Mirana scanned her surroundings, as if her answer was in the tree tops. She turned around and faced a white knight. "Saddle my mare. Round out a search party! Weve got a queen to find!" she snapped.

_Not to shabby for a softie, Mirana_, I thought.

Within minutes, about a thousand white knights were lined up in front of the castle. Wow, I guess my sister really does know how to take control of her army. My mare began chomping at her bit, and I ignored it. Since she was going to be running a lot, I figured to let her relax for now. Mirana joined me at my side, mounted atop of her white mare.

"Im sure shes somewhere around Witzend! Weve got to find her. Im not in the mood to crown a new queen of Underland anytime soon," she said to me. I was glad that she was focusing on Beth and not fighting with me.

So we took off and met Stayne and the red knights on the intersection that led to Marmoreal and the Outlands. Mirana gave Stayne a sharp look, but said nothing to him. She was furious that he had returned to court, when she specifically said that he was banished till the _end _of Underland. Stayne rode at my side. I ignored him and focused on what I wanted most, my darling Beth.

We continued throughout the cold, wet night. I was soaked by midnight, and I began to shake from the coldness. Mt gown was soaked and many pieces of my red hair came loose from the hairpins and covered my face. How I missed the sound of marching red knights as we rode through the Outlands. My legs became sore from the impact they made on my saddle as we galloped. After many strenuous hours of riding through mud, not even a clue. I got myself dirty for nothing!

"Iracebeth, you should go back to Salazen Grum," Stayne recommended. "I would feel terrible if you were to end up ill."

"I will not go home until I know that Beth is safe!" I rode my mare ahead and joined the group of red knights. I had to put some spirit into these blockheads! "Now, I know that you are not loyal to my command anymore but, if you don't want to be, I suggest that you put all your effort into finding her."

They split up into groups. I had Bayard, the bloodhound, smell my cape that I had on, it was Beth's, I had borrowed it. He picked up the scent quickly and we went dashing down the path.


	5. Lost in Crims

I reined Darkwing down a dark path. It was only past midnight and I was still lost! I was sure that my mother already knew that I was missing, and I dearly hoped that she rounded out a search party. I never knew that I would be the one who the search party would be looking for. I could hardly see anything and I was scared.

I missed Hatter. I missed Mally and Onyx. I missed my throne and I missed Salazen Grum. I even missed my mother, is that not surprising? Darkwing was very tired and I tried not to push him to hard. He became very irritable and wasnt accepting my commands greatly.

When a loud growl was heard, Darkwing perked up. I halted him and scanned around, trying to see something. The only thing I saw was two eyes in a nearby bush, just staring at me. Two red eyes. I urged Darkwing forward; it seemed that whatever eyes were staring at me wasnt going to hurt me. Darkwing could sense something strange, so I prepared myself for anything. I tensed in the saddle and grabbed a chunk of mane in my palms along with the reins, as if hanging on for dear life.

Darkwing let his sure-footedness take over, and he began to climb a rocky hill. I held onto the mane and reins. Darkwing, to my surprising, was very agile as he hoisted both his and my weight over rocks and slippery spots. Mud was sure to be packed in his hooves, I was sure of that. His feet mustve been extra heavy, between his iron shoes and the mud. As we climbed down the backside of the hill, Darkwing slowed, his hind end almost slipping out from under me. "Good boy, Darkwing," I praised him as he got us back onto flat land. We were somewhere in the Outlands, near Witzend, I was sure of that, but where?

The sky began to illuminate with the suns golden rays as I turned Darkwing down the left-most path. I was relieved that I could start to see things that were in front of me. I hoped that my red knights would find me soon; I was getting scared that Id be lost forever.

The growl that I had heard earlier filled the air. Darkwing halted, and whirled in a circle. I held on for dear life, as he continuously whirled around. He stopped and stared straight into a bush. Those two eyes appeared again. The growl was heard, much louder. I rested my head on the back of Darkwings neck, allowing the tears to take over me. I buried my face in his mane. He snorted at the two eyes. Something moved up ahead in the trees. I could tell that Darkwing was getting ready to attack something.

I grabbed onto the reins. The tears made my vision blurry. Suddenly, Darkwing reared, throwing me off him and into a bush. My head hit hard, and I went black for a minute. When my wits came back, I sat up and looked. A huge creature, like I had never seen before, jumped out of the bush, claws out, at Darkwing. Darkwing kicked out, and bolted, taking the creature with him, and leaving me alone in the mud.

"Darkwing!" I cried." Come back!"

But he didnt come back, he kept charging through the thicket. I watched sadly as my stallion ran south, towards Salazen Grum. If anyone was to find him, theyd know that I was in the opposite direction. If my mother had even enough guts to ride astride a horse and look for me, Id be proud of her.

I got up, and didnt even try to brush the mud off my gown, it was packed on my skirt, and could only come off with a good washing. I crossed my arms and looked around at my feet. My crown had fallen off my head and I couldnt see it anywhere. I forgot about it and began following Darkwings footsteps. If I lost my crown, I always could have a new one made. Anyway, it didnt matter; I was the queen, crown or no crown!

I followed the hoof prints all the way to a ravine. A ravine that had been dried for years and all living things had abandoned it. I stopped in front of a thing that made me wonder. It was a bush, a rose bush, with brilliant red roses. It seemed so simplistic; it was the only thing alive anywhere near the ravine. But, there was something truly amiss about it. I inspected it more. I dug my hands into the bush, not caring that the thorns were stabbing me.

Inside the bush, there was something hard. I tried strenuously to pull it out but, it wouldnt budge. I took a brake, and scanned the horizon. I had no idea where I was. I began pulling at the bus, tearing off the roses and their roots. And finally, after twenty minutes of pulling, I discovered the treasure within. It was a sign. It read in fancy scripture: Welcome to Crims.

Crims! My mother and aunts birthplace. I didnt see the castle that Aunt Mirana told me of. She said that the castle was close to the ravine, through the small patch of wooded area, and over the stone bridge. Drat! I didnt see any small patch of wooded area, or a stone bridge.

I began wandering aimlessly toward the ravine. It was two huge hills that spilled downward into one another, like a big hole. If only Snatch were here, then Id feel safe. Who wouldnt feel safe with the Bandersnatch around? Whatever had chased Darkwing away, I wanted to make sure it didnt get me. Underland surly would miss me if something happened to me.

Well, I did find the small wooded area but, I didnt see any stone bridge when I trudged through it. I stood, looking back at the dark trees from which I came. They looked haunted, if you ask me. They looked abandoned, like no one has ever given them love or attention. I finally did find the stone bridge, but it was broken. The middle was missing from it. So, I backed up from it, and grabbed the bottom of my skirt in my fists. I ran, and threw myself into the air. I wasnt going to make it so, out of reaction, I stuck my arms out and grabbed onto the other side.

_Dont look down, dont look down_, I silently told myself. I pulled myself onto the other side and stepped forward. I had done it! I had made it safely to the other side. I was proud of myself. Now whatever got to Darkwing could not get to me. I marched on, hoping to find the castle soon. Im sure that it would be abandoned, for, my mother said that no one has lived in Crims since she was a little girl. I found myself, soon, standing in the middle of an old village. Many little cottages stood around me, each bearing a different story. Curiouser and curiouser, each one housed a different family.

I walked past the cottages and was glad that the sun was almost all the way up. There, over a small hill, stood before me, was the castle of Crims, home of the King and Queen of Crims, my grandparents. The castle walls had been knocked down in some parts. The rest of the withstanding walls, have been sitting, rotting in their own funk, just a waste of perfectly good space. The castle still looked intact, though, it was abandoned.

I made my way towards it. I pushed open the huge Iron Gate to the walls with no effort and stepped inside. The front courtyard had not been cared for in quite some time. Dead flowers were everywhere and dead bushes covered the stone path. I had to fight my way in order to get to the door. The huge double oak doors were still intact too, well, one of them was, and the other was lying on the ground.

I found myself standing in a hallway, full of mirrors, mirrors everywhere. I couldnt help myself, I had to stop and admire my reflection. Strands of my hair had fallen out of my hairpins and fell across my forehead. I swiped them off of my forehead and stared at my mud-streaked face. My cheek bones were clearly visible and I looked way to underweight. I would make sure that I gained a few pounds to make myself look fuller when I returned to Salazen Grum. Though, my mother would not approve of me over eating.

I stopped admiring myself and walked on. Through many corridors I went dashing. I took one good look at one very long corridor and thought that I may enjoy myself. So, I began skipping and dancing down the corridor, like that of a court jester at the monarchs mealtime. I enjoyed myself, for I could never to that in my own castle, I would be making a fool of myself. If only mother and Stayne were here, then, my life would be complete.


	6. Love Confessions

**Iracebeths POV**

So many strenuous hours of trying to keep myself atop of my mare without falling asleep has been difficult. The adventure had worn me out, and it is hard for me to keep my large head up. Mirana acts concerned but, I know she isnt. It has become difficult for me to stay upright in the saddle. But I would not give up!

"Iracebeth, are you alright?" Stayne asked.

"I'm fine! Besides, I dont need any help from a knave such as you!" I warned. He took his offered hand away, and joined my sister behind me. I leaned forward and clutched onto my mares neck, resting my face in her damp mane. I inhaled the smell of wet horse and was sent aback a while.

_I had been wandering the courtyard for hours. I was only eight at the time and Mirana was five. I couldnt remember what I was looking for, just wandering, I guess. I looked over my shoulder when I heard voices. _

_It was my mother and father, with Mirana in tow. They were saying things. Horrid, awful things that made me feel unimportant. _

_"She will be the most beautiful queen ever, my dear Mirana," I heard my mother say to my father. _

_"And thank god that her head is normal sized. That way, we wont have to have a plus size crown made for her," my father laughed. _

_I ran from the courtyard, crying my eyes out. They never once told me that I was beautiful or would be the perfect queen. I knew that my "wittle sista" would rue one day. _

I was brought back, and I glanced around. My mare kept her course, going forward. I had heard much earlier that, Tarrant Hightop and Mallymkun fled Salazen Grum to search for Beth on foot. I was glad that I wasnt the only one who wished to bring her home.

"They call her, the new Red Queen, you know," someone said to me. I picked up my head and looked to my left, it was Mirana. "Beth. They call her the Red Queen."

"Really, I thought _that _was what they used to refer to another individual. And, Im ashamed to say that _she_ rather liked it."

"You liked being called the Red Queen:? she asked, surprised. I watched as her eyes got big, than shrank again.

"Yes," I admitted. "Though, I thought that the people loved me."

"Oh, Racie," she cried, caringly. "Did you know that there are two people in this world that have loved you ever since they first laid eyes on you?" she asked me.

I cackled quietly. _What a lie! _"Who?" I asked.

"Well, theres Beth for one."

I nodded, "Mmmhm, Yes," I agreed. "And the other?" I asked. "And dont even consider recommending that Knave!" I hissed, looking over my shoulder at Stayne.

"Um, no," she replied quietly. I waited for the most stupid name to cross her lips.

"Speak, woman!" I hissed. I could tell that the long hours of riding were getting to that smallish head if hers.

"Well, Racie. I love you," she whispered.

I couldnt hold back the tears but, they were coming so fast so I had to hide them. I didnt cry when my Jabber-baby-wocky was slayed, I didnt cry after Beth was born, and I havent cried ever since I was twelve. I would not cry! "Rea- really?" I asked, my bottom lip quivering.

"Of course. Racie, youre my big sister, I always have looked up to you. I _do _love you Racie."

Okay, I couldnt hold them in anymore. I dug my face into the back of my mares neck again, crying my green eyes out. I didnt care who was looking on, either. I picked my head up and sniffled loudly. I glanced at Mirana, who actually looked concerned this time. It was the only time I had seen her look concerned for me in years. I wanted someone to hug me but, I would be shunned horrendously. "Oh, Mirana," I cried. "Im sorry that I have never realized that!"

"Racie! Racie! Its alright, Racie. Well find Beth, and youll have someone around who loves you tons."

I did love Beth but, I have never had any affection towards my little sister, probably because I despised her growing up. I wanted Beth home, and thats all that counted to me. Unless, something happened to her, then, I would put my own self out of my misery.

"Mummy and daddy cease to be right about you, Racie. The said youd never change, they said that youd be the spoiled brat that they always took you for!" she hissed. "But, sadly, they were wrong. Im not proud to say that I first did agree with them. But now, here you are before me, a much changed woman." I pictured the jub-jub bird at the back of my mind, then, averted my questioning gaze to Mirana. She said no more.

Besides the jub-jub bird, I saw many things. Many other things. I saw an image of my parents, Mirana as a baby, Beth as a baby, red roses, a running stallion, and a big wooden sign that said: Welcome to Crims. Ah, Crims, my beautiful Crims, where Bandersnatchs, and Jabberwockys roam as friends. I missed my castle and the huge courtyard. I had met Stayne there; he was the stable boys son.

Bayard stopped and sniffed the ground. He looked ahead, into a patch of dark woods. He began barking loudly. I ignored Mirana for a moment and followed the bloodhound into the dark forest. He stopped and began barking at a bunch of bushes. I dismounted my mare with no problem and began searching through the bunch. I let out a small yelp when my toe whapped against something hard. Sure the sun was coming up but, it was still fairly dark out. I picked whatever was hard and I stubbed my toe on. It was metal. I brushed off the dirt and revealed what it was. It was Beths crown!

I held it up so everyone and a surprised Mirana could see. "Thats the queens crown!" she cried.

I looked around the area I was standing in. There were hoof prints leading west. Suddenly, Crims came back into my mind.

_You stupid fool! The answer has been on your mind this whole time!_, I thought. I turned to Mirana and remounted my mare. "Bayard, west!" I told the bloodhound.

"Why west"? Mirana asked. I put Beths crown in my saddlebag.

"I know where Beth is!"

"Well done, Racie! I knew that your motherly instincts would kick in soon. Where is she?"

"Crims, at the old castle," I replied proudly. I heard Stayne gasp and ignored the knave.

"Our parents place?" Mirana asked, she was never good at acting like she comprehended my words.

"Yes our parents place you small headed-!" I stopped. I heard Beths voice in the back of my mind. _Mother, being cruel gets a monarch absolutely nowhere. _Mirana looked flabbergasted, and I turned my mare west. I broke the awkward silence with a command I whipped up for Bayard. Bayard, to Crims, I said.

Bayard barked and took off. Everyone stayed where they were, the mustnt of heard me. Mirana did, though. She turned to Stayne and the heap of red and white knights behind us. "To Crims!" she shouted.

And we all galloped to Crims, me, being the happiest of all. I was going to get my little girl back, and I was happy for once in my lifetime.


	7. Rescued by Hatter

**Beth's POV.**

I swiftly made my way up the grand staircase, which was not in its top condition, may I add. Many tiles were missing, some ripped off, some just plain tore off. Anyway, that isn't what mattered to me. What mattered to me was finding my mothers room. I wanted to see what kind of environment she had grown up in.

I had an awful time finding my mothers room but, I found aunt Miranas room in an instant. I opened the gold embezzled door and stepped inside. White, white everywhere. Of course, the once elegant white, four poster bed, had been ripped to shreds, or, at least the blankets atop it were. Everything had a place and it stayed there.

In the corner, there was a small white writing desk. It had an old, dried up jar of ink and a quill that was missing its point. I guessed that there was where aunt Mirana wrote down her list of things that she would change after she was Coronated.

On the walls, were cute, hand drawn drawings of aunt Mirana herself, I guessed her to about five when she drew them. They were very good, for the work of a five year old. At the foot of the bed, in the middle of the room, atop of a fuzzy white carpet, was a tiny table with a tiny tea set. _No wonder aunt Mirana loves tea so much, she had her own tea set as a child_, I thought. I made my way over to the bed. One of the white pillows was still usable. I picked it up and hugged it in my arms. I rested my head on it for a moment, taking in the once existing elegance of the, now ancient room. A crumpling noise filled the air as I tossed the pillow back on the bed. How strange, I didn't remember pillows sounding like paper.

I picked the pillow up again and slid my hand into the back of the pillowcase. I revealed a piece of paper. I had to sit down when I opened it and read the bold words at the top.

**Reasons for Iracebeth's Head Size**

** By Mirana of Crims.**

_Way to go, auntie! _I laughed quietly as I read down the list.

**1. There is a tumor that is pressing on her brain.**

**2. She was bad, so Santa Claus gave her a huge head instead of crappy presents.**

**3. It was mothers wish.**

**4. It was fathers wish**

**5. It was my wish as a baby. **

**6. Shes too smart, so her brain is struggling to get air. **

And, I laughed hysterically at the last one.

**7. She bashed her head into a table after trying to Futterwacken, and it swelled up and never shrank back down**.

I folded the paper, and shoved it into the pocket in my cape. I had to move on now. Next, was my mothers room. I found it on the second chamber floor. It wasn't that difficult because the doors were painted red with black hearts over it. I opened the door, and entered. I almost fell dead at the sight. The walls were no longer white like the rest of the castle; they were doused with red and black paint. Now I understood where my mothers taste came from. She had a desk as well, a bright red desk. There was neither quill nor bottle of ink. Perhaps she never used it?

The bed was still in rather good shape, besides the mounds of dust. That was a four poster too, except not white. I was flabbergasted by what I found on the walls. Graphic pictures-drawn by my mother herself- of the Jabberwocky eating aunt Mirana. Another, where the Bandersnatch is getting ready to waste aunt Mirana. My jaw fell agape and I almost fainted. Though I didn't, I felt my face go pale.

Over her headboard, was an arrow. It was black, with red feathers and it had writing on it. It was too illegible to read, even when I took it off the hooks and stared aimlessly at the red scripture. Next to the bed, was the black bow that the arrow went to. It was strung with red string and was, surprisingly, very clean. Though, the arrow was not because it had dried blood on the tip.

I had gotten to see how different my mother and aunt truly were. My mother was a violent viper of a child, while my aunt stayed classical and enjoyed her classical white room. Drawings of people who had been beheaded coated the walls of my mothers room. She seemed too much of a nice woman to be the little violent child she was. And aunt Mirana, never changed, from what I had saw in her room.

I found no paper with some random list on it, this disappointed me. I was looking forward to reading:

**The Reasons why My Head is so big**

**By Iracebeth of Crims. **

**Sequel to: **

**Reasons for Iracebeth's Head Size **

**By Mirana of Crims. **

God, the two daughters of Crims could write a book series on why the eldest daughter, Iracebeth, and why her head is extremely large. What an interesting book series that would be! I began being a snoopish little twerp because I was rummaging through my mothers drawers. I found nothing useful, except a jar of red war paint. Now, I had an idea. I looked over my shoulders, and when I was sure that I was all alone, I smeared two lines under my eyes. I felt exceptionally well, pretending to be something I wasn't and playing games that I never got to play as a small child.

I grabbed both bow and arrow off the wall, and loaded the bow. I bolted down the stairs and found my way into the main foyer. Now, this is where the fun began. I began doing a little march around the castles first floor. "Look at me, I'm Iracebeth of Crims!" I shouted. With my red war paint, red velvet cape, and red and black bow, and matching arrow, I felt grand again. Who cares if I was missing? I could take my new weapon and learn to survive. I ran out into the front courtyard. I found a stone gargoyle, just sitting, guarding the door. I got on one knee, aimed the arrow, and got ready to release.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I shouted, as I drew back the string, and watched the arrow fly. It hit the gargoyle, and knocked its head off, as I wished it too. I laughed hysterically evil and enjoyed the feeling of puny hatred that ran through my veins.

I then, ran to the back of the castle, after collecting my arrow of course. I found an old stone bench, and hopped onto it. "Come out, you Jabberwocky!" I hissed. "I am Alice Kingsleigh, great Jabberwocky slayer of the north"! I teased.

I was pretending to be Alice. I had always wanted to be a hero to Underland. I was envious of her ability to be the heroine of Underland, a job which I always wanted to do. I felt close to being a heroine but, I was only queen. I could never save anyone. Sure, I saved my mother from Stayne but, that came from sympathy, not bravery.

I winced when I heard a bush move behind me. I whirled around, bow and arrow loaded, ready to strike. I saw two huge green eyes. Oh no, whatever scared Darkwing was back for me. I pulled the string back. A set of smiling teeth appeared beneath the eyes. I was flabbergasted, I was sure I knew what it was.

It was Cheshire! He hovered out of the bush, and sat on a huge boulder before me.

"And what is this?" he asked. "The queen of Underland armed with a bow. Tell me, child, what are you doing all the way out here? Why are you not in Salazen Grum?"

I lowered the bow. I could not shoot a friend of mine. "I went riding, and I fell off my horse and got lost. I would have stayed with my horse but, a huge purple panther of some sort chased him off."

"A nocturne stalker", he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, a little hard of hearing, by account of my tiredness.

"A nocturne stalker, they are huge purple panther-like things. Did it have saber teeth and black stripes?"

"I-I believe so."

"Don't worry, they're herbivores. You horse should be safe, that is if the nocturne stalker did not chase him off of a cliff."

I gasped, my poor Darkwing! I loved that horse, and now I was sure that the nocturne stalker chased him off a cliff and into his bloody death, unless, Darkwing found a nice cave to hide in, which I doubted. We both gasped when we heard another bush move. This time, there were two red eyes in it.

A man with a huge tip hat walked out. It was Hatter! I dropped my bow, and threw my arms around him. "Oh, hatter, I'm so glad that you found me! I was so frightened that no one would find me."

"You're safe now, your majesty." He gave Cheshire a dim smile. "Thank you, Chess."

"Your welcome, I was bored waiting for Alice to walk through my forest anyway, I needed something much better to do."

"Thank you, Cheshire, for bringing Hatter to me."

"Well," Hatter chimed in. "I think its about time we go home, don't you think?"

"Absolutely," Cheshire and I said in unison.

We walked slowly out to the front courtyard again, talking about what had happened to me and Darkwing. "What happened to your hands, love?" Cheshire asked. I looked down; my hands were sliced open in many places and were coated in dry blood.

"I cut them on a rose bush."

"Ouch, here, let me evaporate them for you." Cheshire took my hands in his paws, and began licking the wounds clean. The blood disappeared and the wounds healed up nicely. They were closed but, I was left with a few temporary scars. I thanked him kindly.

"Anything for the queen of Underland," he replied.

When we reached the stone bridge, we ran into quite the dilemma. The bridge had fully collapsed and there was no way across. Except, Cheshire could hover across, but Hatter and I were stranded on one side.

Hatter reached into his coat, and pulled out a bottle of green liquid. He placed it in my hand. "Drink", he commanded.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Pishsalver, its good."

I opened the bottle and took a small sip. I began to shrink out of my clothes. I pressed the bodice to my gown to my body, so it was still on me but it was too big. Hatter took off his hat, and picked me up. He set me on the brim.

" Hold on tightly", he said. I clutched to the hat with my free hand. He tossed the hat across the bridge and it landed on the other side. I shook my head and got up, still holding my gown to me.

"What about you?" I asked. "You're still stranded."

He looked over to me, and smiled evilly." Don't worry about me! Ill find a way. Go on to Salazen Grum, Cheshire will show you the way."

"I'm not leaving without you!" I yelled. I plunked on the ground. I would not leave Hatter behind. I sat for hours and watched Hatter come and go as he ran to the castle to find some rope. After a long time, toward dusk, I was hungry and Hatter was about to cross the bridge.

He had made a knotted rope bridge. Such craftsmanship! He began to tip toe across the rope, keeping his exact balance. He is truly an amazing man. After the revolt against my mother in the execution yard at Salazen Grum two years ago, I admired him even more, especially his spirit.

"Careful, Hatter", I warned when he almost lost his balance.

He finally made it to the other side. He approached me, and reached into his pocket in his light blue trench coat. He revealed a piece of cake. He handed it to me. "Just a tiny bit, we wouldn't want you over growing that gown of yours."

So, I took a small nibble, and in minutes, I was my normal self again. I handed the Upelkuchen back to Hatter. "Thank you, for everything Hatter."

"You're most welcome. Now, to Salazen Grum." He handed my bow and arrow to me and we began walking through miles and miles of thicket. I got myself in quite a dilemma when I walked through a rose bush, and, not realizing it was there, it caught the end of my gown and began ripping the hem.

I also hurt myself pretty bad when I tripped in a hole that was hiding under a bush. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I tried to move it and Cheshire couldn't heal it because I had red stockings on. "Hatter, I cant walk," I moaned. Surprisingly, Hatter bent over and picked me up. He began to carry me, I had my head rested against his chest. "I'm not heavy am I?" I asked.

"Why, you're as light as a feather."

"Hatter, I want to make you a promise. As soon as I am home, you shall have a permanent place in my court, as top male courtier. And, when my ankle is healed, we shall Futterwacken vigorously in my throne room, I promised. And all of Underland shall know of your bravery towards me."

"I do thank you, your majesty but, I'm quite happy in the Outlands."

"If you ever need to get away, you are always welcome in Salazen Grum, and you too, Cheshire. And so are Mallymkun and the March hare. Everyone is welcome into Salazen Grum."

"Shh, rest now," Hatter cooed to me, holding me against his chest. "Hatter will see you through." I laid my head against him and let the darkness of sleep take over me.


	8. Return to Salazen Grum

**Iracebeth's POV**

When we reached Crims, we found out that there was no way that Beth could've gotten to the castle. For, the stone bridge had completely collapsed. But, there was a piece of rope hanging from the other side. We had rode all day in hope of reaching Crims before something happened to Beth. Two knights worked together to get across. They made a quick bridge of wood and the rope. Everyone went across, except for Mirana and I, even Stayne had enough guts to cross on horseback.

"This is crazy", Mirana whispered to me when we watched Stayne cross. "Those knights could have been killed."

"If the rope was to snap," I added. "I hope shes here."

"Oh, Racie, I know you want your daughter back but, we have to be smart about this."

"About what? The fact that my daughter just disappeared after going on a leisure ride to the Outlands."

We waited for a couple hours, and when the knights and Stayne returned, they came bearing news. Stayne rode up to me, holding a piece of red cloth. "Shes not here but, I found this."

"That's from Beth's gown," I gasped, snatching it away from his grip. Bayard began to growl deeply, and I turned in the saddle. The bloodhound was sniffing something, and then he perked his head up and began barking loudly. Stayne rode up to him.

They consulted for a moment as Mirana and I turned our horses around. Stayne turned to us. "The bloodhound has picked up her majesty's scent." He drew his sword and pointed it east. "Forward!" he commanded. His horse reared and he took off.

"That's us," Mirana said. We urged our mares forward and followed Stayne into the thicket. Many trees got in our way and we had to duck low many times. I wanted to avoid all possible costs of falling off and getting left behind. _Goodbye, my dear Crims_, I thought sadly. Stayne led us through a bunch of weeds and tall grass. This would surly ruin my feet, now. Below me, my mare snorted, nostrils inflamed.

"Easy, girl", I eased.

My mare snorted in agreement and slowed a tad. I held tightly onto the reins. Stayne suddenly slowed his mare and yelled for us to stop. We had ridden through a huge patch forest and I felt sickly. Stayne ordered us to stop in the middle of a huge field. Bayard faced the west and began to bark. On the west side of the field, I could see the Hat man carrying something, something large.

We watched as he neared us. Then, I saw what he was carrying. It was Beth! I quickly jumped off of my mare and ran to him, my arms open. "BETH! Oh, Beth, I'm here!" I cried.

The hat man approached me. "Madam," he greeted.

I took a good look at Beth, and began stroking her hair. "Take her over there, hat man." He did as I asked, and set her on the ground before everyone. I knelt at her side. She was asleep before me, my beautiful daughter. I placed my hand under her chin, and admired her small head. She gently rocked her head back and forth, and moaned quietly.

"Beth?"I asked. "Can you hear me?"

She moaned, and then slowly opened her eyes. "Mama," she whispered. She brought her hand up and placed it on my cheek. "You came for me."

"Of course I did," I whispered back. "You're mine."

"Proudly yours, as well," she replied. "I love you, mother." She sat up and wrapped me in a hug. "Ugh," she moaned.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I fell in a hole and sprained my ankle," she said, reaching for her ankle. Stayne approached us.

"Glad your back, your majesty. May I tell you that your mother wouldn't give up since she found out you were gone?"

"I know, Beth whispered. I'm proud of her, too." She turned toward me. "And, for the record, its good to see you Stayne. Would you like to come back to court?" I had to stop her; she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life inviting that knave into her court.

So, we all rode back to Salazen Grum. Beth rode with me, clutching to my bodice from behind. I made sure that she didn't fall off. I had Mirana stay for a while; I needed someone to look after Beth while I changed my clothes. We all gathered in Beth's chamber, me, Mirana, the hat man, Mallymkun, and Stayne. Mirana and I shooed everyone, then helped Beth out of her clothes. We got her in a fresh petticoat and laid her on her bed, so that I could take a good look at her sprained ankle.

"Mirana, come look at this," I called to my sister, referring to Beth's swollen ankle. Mirana hurried in from the washroom, carrying a bucket of hot water. She set it down and joined me at my side. "Look at how swollen her ankle is."

Mirana gently man-handled Beth's ankle and bathed it in hot water. She hoped that the heat from the water and the compression from the cloth that carried the water would take down the swelling. I was glad to have my sister here; she was the one who studied the most useful things as a child. I helped Mirana wrap the ankle in cloth, then, we left Beth to her sleep.

I coughed loudly as we entered the corridor. It was so strong that I almost fell to my knees.

"My goodness, Racie. You should take better care of yourself". Mirana grabbed me by the arm and got me to my feet again. She led me to my own chamber and set me in my armchair that Beth was kind enough to give me. She removed my boots, as Beth had done two days earlier, and took out the rest of my hairpins. My long, red tendrils dropped to my shoulders and I felt disgusting. "Racie, you should have washed before putting on a fresh gown."

"I do not wish to wash right now. I want to know if my little girl is going to be alright," I cried.

She knelt before me and placed a sympathetic hand on my knee. "Racie, I know that Beth will be alright, and I know that you care for her but, shes no longer a child. You have to give her time to blossom." She got up and scurried into my washroom to get a wet cloth. She returned and began wiping the dirt streaks off of my face. I should have been a soothsayer, not a monarch of Underland. Everyone knew that Mirana gave up her chance to be queen again, to Beth because Mirana thought that Beth was an unprivileged child, and deserved a chance.

I toughened up and wiped the tears from my cheeks. _Think monarch, think monarch_, I told myself. _Be the tough Iracebeth I know you are. "_Your right, Beth will survive, you want to know why?"

"Why?" Mirana asked.

"Because shes the daughter of the toughest woman in all of Underland!" I sneered. "And, spawn of Iracebeth of Crims never give up on their own lives." I felt like some sort of King giving advice to his knights an advice talk before they ride into battle.

"That's right. Now, Racie, will you be able to fend for yourself?"

"You're leaving?"

"I have to. The people in Marmoreal expect me back."

So Mirana left, and I did something that I had never done before in my life. Just before she left, before she mounted her mare, I hugged her.


	9. Stayne's Plan

**No ones POV But, we are going to stalk Stayne for a bit, so, this shall be fun. Lets see what the knave has in store for us **

That night, his head full of things he could do to her majesty in one day, Stayne pulled his black hood over his head to protect his head from the downpour and exited the castle. He closed the door quietly behind him and waited in the front courtyard for his expected guest. He stood, back pressed against the castle wall, humming the tune that the trumpeters trumpeted whenever her majesty entered the throne room. Grievously, he became impatient, when finally; he heard the hooves of the black stallion come galloping up.

"Ah, there you are. Now, did you do as I asked?" Stayne asked. He glanced over his shoulder when one of the castle lights was flicked on. He watched as a maid passed by the window a few times, then, exited the room, turning the light off behind her.

The man in black made one swift move and dismounted. He and Stayne began walking towards the back of the castle, when he spoke. "Of course, sire. I made sure that black stallion would never find his way back. Poor thing, I had to practically scratch its face off to get it to run."

"I told you specifically not to harm the stallion, only to make him throw the girl. And you did almost all of what I was asked, but, I also specifically asked you to make sure that no one got in the way. And that damned Hatter got to her easily because you weren't there." Stayne closed in on the hooded man, making him back up against the wall. He deepened his voice. "Why weren't you there?"

The mans head began to nod slightly, as if he had gone crazy. "I chased the stallion all the way to the other end of Witzend, just like you asked but, I couldn't get back to Crims in time to put an end to that Hatter of hers," he explained.

_What a dim-witted excuse for an assassin_, Stayne thought. "You told me that you could run faster than a two-legged being. The Hatter left way after Iracebeth and I, you couldn't made the deadline by then. But, no, you were too busy worrying about that damn horse. The nocturne stalker is supposed to be the fastest land creature in all of Underland."

"They are. I mean _I _am but, something about that stallion is fishy, he could out-gallop even the fastest of creatures."

"No wonder mum and dad left you in my care," Stayne hissed. "You're the stupidest brother ever, Kane. You're supposed to be the legendary nocturne stalker, and you cant even do that right."

Kane was Stayne's younger brother by four years. Stayne had studied morphism throughout school, and figured out how to successfully give his younger brother the ability to disguise himself as the legendary nocturne stalker. Kane morphs into his new body whenever he wants, or whenever he doesn't want and is really ticked off. Both of the brothers had grown up together, caring for Iracebeth and Miranas parents horses. They were the stable boys sons, each much different than the other. It was there where Stayne fell for a certain, enchanting big-headed, red head.

He then parted ways with Kane after morphing him, and ran off with Iracebeth, to only watch her obtain all of the power, and watch her become superior queen of Underland, through her secret power, the Jabberwocky. He then became the Red Queens knave and secret lover for en strenuous years. He saw a sudden change in Iracebeth after Alice's first appearance in Underland, she asked for his love more and pleaded him for attention. He indeed did _not _love her, he just liked pleasing her.

Kane possumed at Staynes touch, "I believe that you have started to 'go round the bend' with power, brother," he said.

"Your damn right I have," Stayne sneered, lifting Kane off of the ground and pinning him against the wall. "You try looking at the same woman with the same big head for ten years, and then trying saying that I have gone round the bend." Stayne began to chuckle evilly.

Kane fought his way free. He remounted his stallion. Before he took off, Stayne ordered him.

"Listen brother, I want you to make sure that stallion does _not _find his way home, hes the only thing that will keep the queen inside the walls. Then, after a few nights, when the queen can walk straight again on that sprained ankle of hers." Stayne rolled up his sleeves, trying to look tough, and he added," ..I'm going to do something with that mother of hers."

"Do not get us caught, Stayne," Kane warned before he rode off. Stayne made his swift way back into the castle, a lot was going to happen in the next week, and he would make that bluddy behg hid rue.


	10. Little Red Queen

**Beths POV. This is going to be the short, mush-mush chapter of this story. I make it apparent that every one of my stories has a short mush-mush chapter...  
**

To fill the small void that I felt like I had to fill, I kept my mind on healing so I could go search for Darkwing. Better yet, Im the queen, I reminded myself. I sat up in my bed and a sharp pain went through my ankle. It has been two days since I was carried to safety by the Hatter. The fire in my mantle glows peacefully, and in front of the fire, in my lush armchair, my mother sleeps quietly. I smile at the thought that she wont leave me alone.

I ignore the pain, which has now settled, and hoist myself out of bed. I had to catch my quilt in my hand, to prevent me from falling on the floor. I waddled over to my sleeping mother. I got on my knees at her feet, and just listened to the quiet sound of her breathing. It sounded so tasteful, and I realized that, I do in fact love this woman. Big head or no big head, she was my mother and I loved her. I placed a hand on her knee, and she lifted her head, and opened her eyes.

"Beth, what is it?" she asked, never raising her voice above a whisper.

"Please, come to bed," I whispered. "I can't stand watching you sleep in such an uncomfortable chair. Please, come lay with me, we need to talk." She offered her hand, and I took it. Though, I wasnt supposed to be on my feet, I helped my mother by unlacing the back of her kirtle. I took it off, and set it in the chair. I also unlaced her corset, and threw it on top of her kirtle. She removed her skirt and put that in the chair as well.

She got on the untouched side of my bed, and sat under the covers. I got on my side, and reached for her hair. She winced and scooted back a bit. "No, its alright; Im not going to hurt you, you can trust me." She was very picky when it came to who touched her hairpins. She turned to me, and then tucked her head down, so I could reach her hair pins. I got on my knees behind her and reached for her first pin.

"Please, be gentle," she pleaded softly.

I gently gripped the pin and slid out of her hair, a brilliant red tendril fell across her face. I slid two more, and there was about a million left. When I was finally done, twenty minutes later, I had removed a total of twenty six hair pins. And I looked at her. I had never seen her with her long hair exposed. Truth be told, to me, she looked beautiful. And she was beautiful; she just didnt realize it yet.

"Thank you, Beth," she whispered.

"Your welcome, now, catch some zs with me?" I asked. I kissed her on the cheek. I took a good look at her tired face. The shadows under her eyes were blacker than the night sky, and, she had small bags under her eyes. I stroked her hair, "Why, mother, youve warn yourself out."

"I'm sorry, Ive just been worried about you," she replied. She lay down and got under the covers, and turned her back to me.

"Good night, Mother," I whispered.

"Good night, Beth."

I blew my bedside candle out and sank down next to her, my back facing her. During the night, something grabbed me and I began to worry, so I woke up. I looked over my shoulder; my mother had wrapped her arms around me and had fallen asleep, her forehead resting on my back. I smiled, then, turned back and fell back asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to the sun pouring off of my balcony and into my chamber. I got out of bed and stood up, without a problem. My ankle had healed over night. I was pretty sure that Cheshire snuck in and evaporated it for me. I looked behind me, and was surprised that the left side of my bed looked untouched. Was last night a dream?

I heard high-heeled footsteps in my washroom. Ah, so she awoke before me. She walked out of my washroom, her hands stuck in her hair." Oh, good, youre awake. Hows the ankle, love?"

I showed her, I stuck my wounded ankle out from under my petticoat and shook it. "All healed."

"Good. Ugh, Beth, can you help me with these hairpins?"

"Certainly."

So I helped her obtain her desired, heart-shaped hairstyle. It took less time to apply the hairpins than it took to take them out. She was happy with the result; she stood in front of my wall mirror. She turned to me, "Would you like me to put your hair in pins?"

"Sure, Ive never done it but, its worth a try. But, can you help me get dressed first?"

"Certainly, dear."

She helped me into a black kirtle, with red velvet going down the middle. She was even gentle lacing up the back. I picked out a red skirt, with black going down the middle, rather than red. She then sat me in front of her old vanity mirror in my washroom. I watched her reflection in the huge heart-shaped mirror as she worked her hair magic.

I was even happier with my result. I looked much different, a sweet different, that is. I did not look like Beth anymore, I looked like mini Iracebeth, and my flame red hair wasnt making it easier. She finished putting the last few pins in my hair and smiled.

"Oh, dear," she said.

"What is it?"

"You resemble well...me."

"A spitting image," I said.

She began caking white powder on my face, and she put a heap of blue eye shadow above my eyes, she also drew a heart in the middle of my lips with red lipstick.

"My little Red Queen," she whispered.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my reflection wanted to make me cry in joy. "Lets go eat, shall we?" I asked. "Tadpoles on toast." _Now, I had done it, I mentioned my mothers favorite meal._

Sounds lovely, your majesty. I took her offered hand and we smoothly made out way to the dinning hall. I sat at the end, and mother sat next to me. Meanwhile, Hatter, Mallymkun, McTwisp, Stayne and the Tweetles came in. I greeted everyone and kissed each of the Tweetles on their heads.

"Would everyone care to join us?"

They all agreed, and I had a huge breakfast made for all of us. Eggs, tadpoles, toast, caviar, buttered fingers, chicken beaks and a bunch of other stuff.

"What would you care to drink?" the server asked me.

I glanced down my long table at my guests. "Hot chocolate, anyone?" I asked.

My mother raised her goblet, "Praise her dear majesty". One yes.

Stayne looked at me, "Touche!"

Everyone agreed so, we snaked on hot chocolate. Such a sweet drink. I glared at all my happy friends and smiled, life was good. And being queen of Underland, was even better.


	11. The Fight

**Beth's POV..**

I spent a whole week after that, riding out with my mother, searching for Darkwing. I knew that it would be no use so; I said my goodbyes to him and cried my last tears for my beloved stallion. I had a plaque made for my room it said:

_Darkwing, the noblest stallion of the Red Queen. The bravest stallion ever to roam the Outlands, he will be deeply missed._

The Red Queen. Me. The Red Queen. No longer my mother, me. The thoughts kept going through my mind as I sat alone in my throne room. Ever since my mother prettied myself up like she does herself, I stuck with the look. She does my hair and makeup every morning, and she doesn't mind a bit. I believe that she becomes rather bored when I do not ask her to do something. So, I have her running around the city on errands.

I become more and more curious of Stayne everyday, he seems to stalk my mother and I. Everywhere I go, he seems to find his way there as well. I have ignored him but, he gets more and more suspicious every time I see him. There is only one time when he doesn't stalk me, when Im with Hatter. Otherwise, he is obsessed with eavesdropping on me.

I strode along the back wall of the castle garden. I made sure that the rose bushes concealed me properly. I plucked a single rose and, stuck it under one of my many hairpins. I had just finished having tea with my mother and all of my friends and, I was too full to eat any scones for midday meal, so everyone would have to feast without me. I waited quietly for my mothers return from buying tapestries for new gowns for her and me. I knew that she had a good sense when it came to gown material, patterns, color pallets and such and such. Alright, anything to do with gowns my mother was good at.

I found my way out of the tangled mess of rose bushes, and strode slowly towards the castle. I wasn't scared or mad, I was just bored. How could my mother find so much to do when she was queen? She was never bored. I had urge to ride out on Snatch but, my mother would flip if I rode out without her.

"There you are", someone said to me as I strode down the corridor near the dinning hall. I pivoted on the toe of my boot and met face to face with my mother. "I delivered the tapestries to the dress man."

"Great," I said. "Thanks."

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm bored."

Her lips ascended upward. "Would you like to learn how to make gowns?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

She grabbed my hand and we began to run down the corridor towards her chamber. She got out an old sewing machine and cackled loudly as she got to work.

"I never knew that you could sew," I said, more content now.

"Yes, when you're the unloved eldest of the family, you have to learn to survive. I used to make my own gowns. I made this one," she said, standing up and showing the gown that she had worn for years on end. I always admired that gown, with its puffy sleeves and huge collar. I also admired the cute bell-like cuffs.

She scuffled into the other room and revealed a stool. She set it in the middle of the room. "Stand," she commanded.

I got on the stool, and she began measuring my bodice and stuff. I felt strange, having my own mother make me my own gown, when I had a dress maker.

"Do you like puffy sleeves?" she asked.

I nodded.

After many hours of standing on the stool, over my mothers bulbous head, she revealed the most beautiful gown I had ever seen. It was a tight black kirtle, with a huge collar, like that of my mothers, and puffy sleeves; puffy sleeves with red metallic stripes. I was awed by how she had created such a beautiful gown in only the shortest of hours.

"Do you like it?" she asked, as if she had done a bad job.

"Are you kidding, its beautiful!" I cried.

I took the gown from her and, held it against my chest. I made a twirl and began to dance a bit. I showed off my goofy side as I began to twirl around her chamber. She laughed alongside me, and we were enjoying the alone time.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad that someone can enjoy my creativeness."

My mother cleaned up her sewing machine and sighed as she sank back in her chair. She put her feet in the air, and I got on my knees and reached for her boots. It was a long day and, it was well after dusk now.

"Stop," she whispered.

I quirked my eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"Because, you shouldn't be serving me, I should be serving you."

"Please, mother, for the sake of our love, let me help you."

She stared at me; her black eyes seemed to look right through me. Her face began to redden. She stood up from her chair. She bent down, her hands on her knees. Her bulbous head was so close to the end of my nose that I was frightened. "I don't need any help, your majesty," she warned. She stood back up and whirled around.

"Mother!" I cried.

She looked over her shoulder, a fierce look in her eyes. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you love me, you'd let me help you, I love you," I cried, my eyes tearing up.

Her face got red like I had never seen it before. She slapped my hand off of her shoulder. "Just leave," she hissed.

I back up toward the door. I had no idea what suddenly got into her but, I was afraid. My mother was vicious, and all of Underland knew it. The tiniest thing could set her off, and her former temper could creep its way back over the bit that controls her emotions. I opened the door, and stood, staring at her.

"Go!" she hissed.

I stood, taking one good look at her. I made sure that she got a good look at my teary eyes. I knew that she would end up turning soft after she saw me crying. She reached over at her dresser, picked up a flower vase, and tossed it at me. "GO!" she screamed.

I ducked under and missed the vase, then ran from her chamber, screaming and crying. Stayne tried to follow me into my own chamber but, I slammed the door in his face. My mother was getting older, though she was fairly young still and the average female in Underland lives about four hundred years-that's a long time, and I'm only sixteen, shes thirty four. Something wasn't right about her, and I had to find out what.


	12. Turmoil

**Alright guys, I'm going to admit this now, I'm obsessed! I'm looking for a life sized cardboard cut out of the Red Queen for my room, and I found one! Its forty dollars but, I have my yard sale coming up so…money is not a problem! When I get it, I will put a picture of my lifeless Red Queen and me on my profile. It's funny because my little brother said that I should put it out by the road and see if anyone thinks that she's a "Themed prostitute". Hehe, I guess that is not working. Okay, so Beth and Iracebeth had a fight, yeah OOOhhhh! Let's see what Beth has to say….**

The next day, I was in complete turmoil over the fight that happened yesterday. I blamed myself, I blame her bloody big head, most of all, I blame Stayne. I thought I could fall for his changed self but, it seems that I trusted him _more _when he was my mother's knave.

_My life is ruined!_, I thought as I lay in my chambers, saying nothing to anyone, not seeing anyone. My eyes were sore because I had cried all night. I wanted to find out what had gotten into my mother but, I have no idea where to start. I needed her guidance, her counsel. It was a fact that I needed her around. And now she hates me, and I have no idea why.

I hate myself, I hate Stayne, and I hate my mother and her bulbous head. I was once a turncoat upon her, now, she was the turncoat! Full of pure hatred, I got up from my bed. I had the urge to rip the painting of my mother and I off the wall, and burn it, but, it had concealed a special memory for me so, I didn't have the heart.

I spent the whole day wallowing in my grief. I did nothing but roam my chambers and, every once in a while, cried. I didn't feel queenly at all. I had no crown, mother figured that the one that I got from my coronation was too out of style. Truth be told, I wanted my mothers old crown, it was small and pointy, and it was light, and didn't give me a sore neck. I wiped my puffy eyes on my sleeve and put all of the bad things to the back of my mind. _Forget her, you don't need her and her bluddy behg hid. _

My head began to pound heavily and I felt like dying. Moaning loudly, I plunked onto my bed, and just laid there. Night fell quickly over Underland, and I was happy to get the smallest amount of beauty sleep that I could. I had no dreams, and was once happy about it. Though I appeared to be sleeping, I knew that it wasn't very deeply because I kept rolling around.

Over the next few day's, I didn't eat, not even when my servers tried shoving food down my throat. I just explained that I wasn't hungry and that I'd eat later on, which I never did. Truth be told, and I knew this quite well, I was letting myself go. I dropped about fifteen pounds in a week because of my depression and starvation. I constantly wandered the castle, not caring of anyone's judgment.

No sign of mother, Stayne tells me that she is sitting in her chamber, depressed, like me. I believe it; she's depressed because she hasn't killed me yet. She wants to kill me, and steal my throne. I would not let that happen.

I sat in my chamber, two weeks later, staring into the flames that glowed in the fireplace. Nothing would stop me, I was maturing even more. I had lost a lot of weight, and weighed about ninety-nine pounds. I eat hardly anything and, anything that I do consume, I just vomit it over my balcony soon after its consumption. I am constantly tired, and am fighting constantly to stay awake.

My doors burst open as I started to drift asleep under my warm covers. I had to make out the figure but, when I did, it was Stayne. I sat up, pulling the covers over my petticoat, because it revealed the shape of my girlish additions. "What is it, "Ilosovic?" I asked.

"Your mother has been abducted!" he screeched.

I began to shoo him, "That's nice, now, leave me to sleep."


	13. The Plan Taking Over

**Iracebeths POV... **

They dragged me by my ankles across the front garden of Salazen Grum, my loud screams echoing off of the walls. No one came, not even that irresponsible daughter of mine, who takes greed and, turns it into something good. Shes the queen! She doesn't need to be looking after someone while she needs to be taken care of herself.

The men, hidden beneath black hooded cloaks, threw me over a horse, my hands tied together in front of myself. I was frightened, and I really regretted scolding Beth for kindness, especially for showing kindness to someone who really needed some, me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Shut up, bloody big head, the man said," throwing his backhand across my face. Blood began running from my top lip, and down my face, onto my collar.

"How dare you! OFF WITH YOUR HEADS!"

_SMACK! _

"I damn you-"

_SMACK!_

"Oh, please," I cried.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

I sank down, leaning against the horse more. I was lying across the top of the horse, my face by its right hind leg. The man collected me in his arms after mounting in front of me. We rode all the way to the Outlands. I recognized the windmill by which Tarrant Hightop and his gang of lunatic talking animals had tea in front of. I was awed at the huge tea table, there was so much china left out, and everyone who normally inhabited this tea table, was in Salazen Grum.

The man halted his horse, accompanied by two other hooded figures. He jumped off, and began consulting with the other two on what to do with me. They decided quickly, though I didn't hear their decision. I was very frightened when the man lifted me off of his horse. He threw me over his shoulder, and I began to wallop his back with my bound fists. He carried me into the windmill, and threw me onto the floor.

They began ruining their gloves, and threw them onto a table that sat in the west corner of the room in front of the window. The three men removed their hoods. I did not recognize them, and I was sure they were part of a cult of some sort. The man with the black spiky hair knelt before me.

"Hello, Queenie," he whispered in a seductive tone.

"That's Iracebeth to you," I warned. "And you know that I am no longer queen. I am dowager princess."

They laughed. A man with brown shaggy hair snorted in my direction. "And I wonder how you became a dowager, you murderess."

"Face it, Crims, everyone knows how you killed your king," the third man sniffed. It was hard to see his face because he was hidden in shadows.

"Its Iracebeth!" I sneered. People from the Outlands are so ridiculous, standing there calling me anything but my actual name.

"Have you any protection?" the black-haired ugly man asked.

Being stupid, I shook my head. "No."

"No wonder, look at all of the things you've done to Underland. Especially crowning that twerp as queen. Mirana of Crims is the true queen."

"It was to my sisters idea that we _both _crown her queen of Underland. I am so proud of her; shes a better queen that my sister and I put as one."

"We'll see about that, especially after my brother gets done with her."

"Your brother better not touch my girl! Ill kick his ass if he touches her."

"We'll see. Now, I shall show you what happens to unprotected women."


	14. Exploited

**Iracebeth's POV….. I have to speak my mind about things of Fan fiction. Everything is Alice and Hatter this and Alice and Hatter that. I do like the pairing but, I wish that people could be more creative and create a story like mine. Sure, it has the same characters and setting but, its way post-film. I think that OC's are them bomb, especially one's that are created from the mind, like Beth. **

Pain. That's all I could feel now, was pain. The three men were gone now, hunting. They had committed crimes upon me which I would never want Beth to be exposed to. They had torn my gown, and ripped my hairpins out of my head. They were scattered all over the floor, tiny tassels of red hair stuck in them. Though there was great pain from the ripping out of hairpins, there was no visible blood.

I sat in the corner, my bound hands curled around my knees. They had offended me and damned me to hell many times through their harsh words and awful actions. I had cried soon after they barged out the door and mounted their black equines. Turmoil can easily destroy the most respected of women. I hate turmoil. And, now, I feel awful because I caused my Beth to turmoil after telling her not to aid me.

It last hours, the crimes did. While I was sitting here being exploited, I'm sure Beth was in Salazen Grum playing croquet or sleeping, not even thinking about me. _Of course she's not thinking about you, you stupid hypocrite, you scolded her over something that you should've praised her for. _Now, here I sit, getting the treatment like that of a peasant. Damn men.

Ever since I was abducted, I kept wondering about who was the brother of the black-haired man. All I knew was that he was somewhere in Salazen Grum. Whatever I did to try to escape, I had to do it fast. I would not let someone take horrid advantage of my daughter. I squirmed, trying to get myself free, but was unsuccessful. I scanned the tiny room that they locked me in. There was a table in the corner and, there was something shiny on it. I focused my eyes a bit. It was a dagger! I had to get to it.

As best as I could, I sprang forward onto my knees. I began crawling across the floor. It took me a few seconds to realize that I couldn't get my left foot to move. I gasped and began pulling at my foot; it was shackled to the wall. I couldn't reach the table top but, I could reach the leg just fine. I grabbed the leg of the table, and flipped it. The dagger flew across the room, bounced off the wall, and landed at my knees. With much difficulty, I tried picking it up but, my bound hands would not allow such a thing. I began cursing. I had used the last bit of energy to flip over a table, and find out that I can't pick up the dagger.

It hit me! I did a little swift move, and managed to pick the dagger's hilt up between my teeth. I spit it out into one of my opened hands, and grasped onto it. Success! I began sawing through the rope. It took me a good fifteen minutes or so but, my hands were free once again. Then, I began hacking away at the shackle on my ankle. It wouldn't budge.

I began cursing and spitting at the shackle. I began picking the lock that kept me bound in my bones. I had managed to kick the metal thing out of the wall, leaving crumpled stone all over the floor. I got to my feet, and walked out of the windmill. The sky was gray and it looked like it was about to rain.

"Alright, Iracebeth, to Salazen Grum," I whispered. "Let's go save your little girl. Hang in there, Beth, mama's coming."

I had no idea where I was and, I had no idea how to get home. I surely hoped that Beth was out looking for me. I hope she'd find me. I really missed her and would do anything I could in my power to apologize, I even would beg on my knees before her.

An hour later, I was wandering down a random path, hugging myself. I heard the sound of approaching hooves, and looked over my shoulder. My three offenders were riding in my direction. They had their swords drawn, and they had their hoods up. I took off and dove into a nearby bush. They halted their black equines before the bush, and scanned around. I was too stupid to realize that my red hair was protruding from the top of the bush.

The black haired man pointed his sword in my direction, though I was in the bush. "There she is," he said. "Cease her, men."

The two men grabbed me and, dragged me out of the bush by my ankles. They then began to laugh hysterically at the thought that I had escaped their evil clutches. "Look here, brothers, a little kitty cat that has escaped its cage."

They laughed. I rolled onto my stomach, face away from them, then got up and began bolting toward an open field. The black haired man ran behind me, and grabbed my waist. He pinned me on the ground, and the horrors started again.


	15. Search and Rescue

**Beth's POV….**

My knight's made sure that Bandersnatch was well cared for before they released him from his little shed. I had equipped myself in the finest black and red armor that I owned. It had taken me a while to dress my own self but, it was worth the wait. I felt quite queenly now. I met my forces outside, in front of the castle, by the arch. I had not felt the least pity of throwing Ilosovic Stayne in a cell.

"Your majesty," a red knight greeted me, just before they all dropped on one knee to bless my arrival. I shot him a slight nod of my head, then, when the ferocious roar was heard, I stepped out of the way. The Bandersnatch came roaring up, sliding to a halt before me.

"Hello, Snatch," I praised, scratching behind his ears. He gave a low pleasurable growl, and I mounted him. What a bulky thing he was. I had to grip handfuls of his fur to prevent myself from falling off. But, we weren't prepared to ride out to the Outland's yet. We were waiting for Hatter and Mally. I ordered Stayne's stallion be saddled, so Hatter wouldn't have to walk. And Mally rode in the saddlebag.

Hatter rode out from the drawbridge, and joined me at my side. He had a sheathed sword at his side, and I was sure that Mally had her sword. He smiled his little childish smile at me, revealing his gap in his front teeth that always made me smile. He explained to me that he was ready, and, I allowed him to ride ahead of me.

"Forward," I commanded. I nudged Snatch with my heels, and he began walking behind Hatter. He was a bumpy mount, my knuckles turned white because I had to grip his fur so much. But, I had to admit, that, it was joyous fun. I was thrilled that I was joined by my many friends in my search.

"Are we almost there?" I asked Hatter, an hour later.

"Yes, your majesty. Just over that there hill," he pointed to a small, grass covered hill. Sure, I was trapped in the Outland's just a month before but, I did not remember seeing this hill.

We began climbing the hill and the tea table and windmill came into view. I held onto Snatch tightly, he didn't seem to mind. I wonder if Alice ever dreams of riding him again. I made sure that we all got over the hill safely. Snatch climbed it easily because he has claws but, the horses or the men do not. A queen always stands by her loyal subjects' sides.

"Everyone clear?" I asked a red knight.

He nodded, "All clear."

We moved on. I was so relieved when we came to the old windmill. Hatter dismounted the stallion, and grabbed Mally from his saddlebag. I slid off of Snatch, and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a tiny cube of meat, and fed Snatch his treat. I patted his head, and praised him.

"She's got to be here," I whispered to Hatter. "If not, she's close, I can feel it."

"Well, theres only one way to find out. You and I shall go in first." I drew my sword, and he drew his. He and I began smoothly walking towards the windmill door. I pressed my ear against the wood; there was no noise on the other side. Hatter opened the door, and we crept inside. I felt something under one of my boots. I bent down and picked it up.

I had to step outside of the door because it was very dark. It was a hairpin, and little tassels of red hair flew from it. I knew it! It was my mother's hair. She had been here! "Hatter, come look at this," I bade.

Hatter exited the windmill, a grave look in his eyes. "That's Iracebeth's hair. I am horridly sorry, your majesty but, she's not here. I've checked."

"It's alright, Hatter. She's in the Outlands somewhere. Perhaps she's walking towards Crims."

"Aye, let's mount up."

I mounted Snatch again, and faced him down a path that led in the direction of Marmoreal. We rode at a fast-paced walk this time. When we neared a turnoff, loud, girlish screams filled the air. It had been almost an hour since we rode from Salazen Grum, and we were already close. I was the first one to hear the girlish squeals because I immediately drew my sword, and nudged Snatch into a run, after telling everyone behind me to stand watch.

Tied between two trees, stood three black horses. Odd, the only black horses in Underland that I know of are in Salazen Grum. I began seeing images of Darkwing running through the forest in the back of my mind. I shed a tear, and then knuckled my eye. My beloved stallion was galloping the Outlands at night, throwing his mane, and being the ghost that I know he now is.

The horses looked like dots from where I was but, I could tell that they were indeed equines. I somehow knew that the horses-being tied in the most random place- and their riders had something to do with my mother's abduction. They must've snuck into my stables and helped themselves to the new load of black equines I had gotten in a week ago. I gripped Snatch tighter. We weren't running full speed, and we had quite a long way to go across the field to the horses' location.

"Let's go Snatch!" I urged.

Snatch growled, then, sped up as fast as he could. I gripped him tighter, and felt my muscles tense. I slowed him as we neared the horses, and, the squeals got louder. Snatch stopped in front of a bush, and roared. I slid off of him, and glanced at my army. They stood position, while I began sneaking through the bushes. I was horrified at what I saw. A man was committing crimes about my mother, while two other men in black hoods stood watch, laughing their heads off.

I stuck my hand out of the bushes, and waved for my army to ride to my aid. I focused on the horrid events going on before me. How dare these men exploit a member of the royal family! _Perhaps these are the only men with whom I shall say "off with their heads" to. _

I stuck my sword out from the bush, carefully, and pressed it against the offenders back. He stopped. Behind me, Snatch growled. The man began messing with his trousers until he was fully concealed.

"I warn you, do not move," I warned. "For you are about to face the queen of Underland." _If only aunt Mirana were here to see this! _The man got up, and sprang towards my bush. He landed on me, and I looked up and realized that he had knocked me completely out of the bush, Snatch stood at my head, snarling at the criminal before him.

"Hatter!" I squealed as the man ignored Snatch, and began tugging at my armor. I don't think that I have ever seen Hatter so mad because, he snatched the man off of me, and body slammed him.

"How dare you offend a member of the royal family in such matters," he hissed in his thick Scottish brogue. "You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering, shukm juggling sluking urpal. BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI!"

"Hatter!" Mally warned.

"It's alright, Mally, let him finish," I told her.

Hatter began sword fighting the offender and, I climbed back into the bushes to rescue my mother. She was lying on the ground, panting heavily. She wasn't wearing anything but her night slip, and she had no boots on. I couldn't stand to see her like that, I dropped to my knees, and reached to help her sit up. She cowered away from me.

"No, it's alright, Iracebeth. I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, adding in a sweet smile. I had a feeling that the vile, offenders knocked her out her memory. Perhaps she didn't remember me?

It took me a bit but, I finally got her to trust me to the point where I could sit her up, and coddle her. And surely, I did. She cried more than I have ever seen her. I held her head close to me, and the two men stood, laughing at me. My army had no clue that there were three men. I let go of my mother and drew my dagger from my boot. I got into a war crouch and gripped the hilt.

"I wouldn't proceed if I were you."

They laughed. "Look, a little monarch that thinks that she can change the world."

"I am Beth of Crims," I started, in a shrill voice. "Daughter of the Red King and Queen of Underland. I am the best queen Underland has ever had." Perhaps a little self-confidence shall persuade these lunatics into falling under my command, like that of everyone else.

"You're nothing of a great queen. Underland has no use for spawn of Iracebeth of Crims as a monarch," the man on the left spat at me. Snatch growled deeply.

"I wouldn't jest with me, Snatch here has missed his mid day meal and therefore is very hungry," I said, reaching behind me and patting Snatch's head. "Oh, boy, does he love the taste of turncoat men."

"You 'ave no right to be calling us turncoats," the man on the right said. "We haven't done nothin' to be called turncoats for."

"How about turning against your monarch?" a voice asked. I whirled around. Hatter walked through the thicket and joined me at my side. He drew his sword, and readied himself for anything. I felt like I had on the Frabjous Day, watching Alice in her armor, go out and seek raw glory. Except, I was the one in the armor this time. I felt fighting skill impaired when Hatter began cursing at the. I froze in place. Hatter leaned close to me. "I carried your mother out to the red knights, they are keeping her safe."

"Thank you, Hatter. You've always had a kindness toward me that no man has ever felt."

The men laughed at our little love fest in the thicket, and Hatter launched himself toward them. They bolted from the thicket, and began high-tailing it across the open field.

Hatter turned to me, after landing on his feet. His eyes were that reddish color that always frightened me. "Run, your majesty. Take your mother and head for Salazen Grum, you'll be safe there."

I followed his orders, and evacuated the thicket. I ran out, and in front of everyone. The red knights were surrounding my mother, who lay ever so frightened on the ground. I knelt before her, and took her hand in mine. She looked at me with tired eyes and my heart melted. I had to do something to make them rue. I kissed my mother on her forehead. I looked over the horizon, at Hatter chasing down the two men. Hatter was close, and he bound himself across the field.

I stood up, and my mother got to her feet behind me. "You've got to do something Beth, to help Tarrant."

I looked at her flabbergasted. "I thought you didn't remember me."

"No, no, I was just overwrought. Truth be told, I'm very glad to see you. And, I'm sorry for scolding you; I know that you were just trying to be kind." I couldn't help myself. I grabbed hold of her and squeezed her big head full of love. "Beth, please, save Tarrant," she whispered.

I let go of her, and drew my sword.

"Be brave for me, my darling," she said.

I smiled evilly, and then nodded. I began running across the field as fast as my legs could carry me. Thinking stupidly, I looked over my shoulder and realized that I was running slower than I thought. I whistled loudly between my teeth.

A loud roar filled the air, and Snatch came bounding my way. I waited until he was at my side, and then jumped. I landed on his back, and grabbed hold of his fur again. He sped up towards the men and Hatter. I rode past Hatter, and Snatch pursued the men, until, he could get his claws on them, so he did. He struck out, tripping both of the men. I jumped off of him, and held my sword firmly in my grasp.

"By order of the queen of Underland, you are arrested for high treason and adultery," I announced. "You shall be given a trial, and appear in front of the high court. There, they shall confide yourselves with your punishment."

The man on the left, who had blond hair-which I could see now because they had ran so hard their hoods fell off- rolled onto his back. He surprised me by, spitting on me, straight in my queenly face. My mother and the red knights joined Hatter's side, directly behind me. My eyes filled with a terrible sting, and something angry went ape inside me.

"You son of a Scottish whim-wham! How dare you spit on the queen of Underland!" I took note that my voice had altered into something foreign. I continued, but, could not help what I said. "You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering, shukm juggling sluking urpal. BAR LOM MUCK EGG BRIMNI!" The words formed in my head, one by evilly one.

Something covered my mouth, and my eyes began to tingle with pleasure. It was the hand of my mother, I could tell because of the lace on the cuff of her night slip. "Shhh, Beth. Quiet down now." She turned me toward her, then, pulled me into her. She looked over my shoulder at the red knights. "You heard her majesty, arrest them!" she boomed. I began panting quickly. I knew there was something peculiar about me.


	16. The Trial

**Beth's POV….**

A few day's later, I looked like my old self again. Mother got into her normal habits again, and I was fairly proud of her. Though, I began dressing like her again, I threw a little bit of my own style. On this day, the biggest trial shall be held in Salazen Grum. Today, we shall bring justice and decide the punishment for mother's offenders.

Here, in my chamber, I sit, prepping myself for my most queenly day of all. I decide to go more adult-like and leave my newly designed crown behind, in its display case next to my bed. Though it is long past my disappearance, Darkwing is still on my mind all the time. I missed my beautiful stallion, and Onyx, being pure black like he was, wasn't helping. Surprisingly, Fluttlewocky's grow insanely fast; she's almost as tall as a Jabberwocky now. I am so proud of her, she comes when I call her, and Hatter said that in a few days, when she is fully matured, I can begin to ride astride her. I can't wait, being able to fly the skies of Underland on my gracious pet.

I had my mother escorted from my chamber much earlier, because, I wanted to ready myself, I would show her when I entered the courtroom. I had a new gift from hatter. A mini top hat! It is a bit small for my head so, it sits sideway atop my scalp. It is maroon velvet, and has a black band running across the middle of it, which come into tassels at the back. Hatter added a special touch to it, tucked into the band are tiny, black and red roses. Aunt Mirana placed a spell over the flowers, so that they'll never wilt. Never-ending flowers, I believe is what she called them. I pinned some of my brilliant red curls around the brim of the hat, to merely hold it in place.

I had chosen a gown that most fit the occasion. It is what normal courtiers would call a "plain red gown" but, it is far from plain. It had red lace around the cuffs, and on the collar. It had a turtle neck collar, the lace covering the "plain red" material. I was highly attached to this gown; Stayne had given it to me. He had said that it was the same gown my mother wore, the day she was crowned queen. Stayne. My old friend, now my foe, was locked in the dungeon for trying to commit unlawful seduction upon me. I had never told mother that I had him thrown down there; I told her that he rode off, and never came back. I also equipped myself with a pair of red leather gloves and black high-heeled boots.

A knock was heard at my door. "Beth, are you ready, darling?" It was mother, figures.

"Almost, mother. I'll meet you down in the courtroom."

"Oh, alright. But don't go getting yourself into trouble." I listened for the sounds of her heels disappear down the hallway, and down the staircase. I sighed when the sound vanished from my view of hearing. I dabbed white powder on my face, and stared into my reflection. It was no use; I did look like my mother. Almost a spitting image. I applied my heart on my lips, then, proceeded downstairs.

I stood alone outside of the courtroom, waiting to be bid to enter. I waited a mere two minutes before the booming noise of Hatters cane fill the air. He was the official cane master. He carries a gold cane around, and bangs it on the floor and causes a diversion to get people to shut their mouths so I may speak. I began walking into the doorway of the courtroom. I waited to be officially called.

Hatters cane made three more booming noises before he spoke. "Beth, queen of Underland, come to court," he announced.

I strode in silently, and everyone went into either their curtsies or bows. I took a seat next to aunt Mirana, who I had cordially invited to be our judge, minus the powdered wig and black robe. She just wore her plain white gown. There were a ton of smiles in my direction; I guessed my people were surprised by my sudden wardrobe change.

Aunt Mirana cleared her throat, then, stood. "We have all gathered here today to witness the punishment to be brought upon the three men who committed crimes of a horrid nature upon our former queen." She spoke with such sincerity, and I admired her tone. She could teach my things about being a great queen, her and mother both. She cleared her throat again. "However, that certain punishment is for the people to decide. Now, I shall turn things over into the hands of the real monarch, Queen Beth."

I stood up and went forth. "Ladies, gentlemen, and members of my royal court." I took a quick glance at my mother, who stood on the opposite side of aunt Mirana as I. I was truly proud of her, after going through all of that pain and suffering, she made it apparent for her to get out of bed and be here today. "I thank you all for being here today. I warn you, these three offenders of the royal family are nothing less than immature fools who dare to mess with the queen's mother."

That stirred up some laughter from the stands. I could not have a trial without throwing _some _form of entertainment in. I looked over to the western entrance. "Bring them!" I snapped.

The three hooded vipers who messed with my mother were brought forth, their hands shackled together. One man with black hair, and two blonds. Strange, the man with the black hair resembled someone that I know. They dropped to their knees before me, each looking angrier than the other. I looked to the corner of my eye, to see the Tweetles standing next to Bayard; they looked adorable in their little suits and ties!

I let people from the audience come forth and confront them. When I asked mother, she cowered, and I didn't blame her. I cracked up when Hatter got in their faces, cursing them in Scottish, I cracked up even harder when Hatter brought forth the March Hare and Mally, and let them embarrass the men. Aunt Mirana got to show off her angry side, and cursed them for committing such crimes upon her sister. She even backhanded the black haired man across the face when he back-sassed her. That made me and everyone else in the room at the time crack up.

Finally, it was my turn. I approached them, looking all serious. "I believe that you three have taken quite the punishment here today."

"You mean, your going to forgive us and let us go?" one blond haired man squealed.

I cackled loudly. "Good heavens, no." Then, my temperature sky-rocketed and I felt my eyes tingle. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I"D FORGIVE VILE MEN WHO USED MY MOTHER AS A PLEASURE SERVANT? I THINK NOT!" I had flown off the handle in front of the whole kingdom. And, I had to admit, releasing all my anger felt pretty nice.

"Ha! You had no idea how fun it was, either!" the other blond man chimed. That was it! I back handed him as hard as I could.

"How dare you, insult your former queen!"

The black haired man got to his feet. "No, how dare you! You little slut! There is no way in hell that that bloody big headed bitch was any queen of mine."

I slapped him. Much harder than the last one. I was done. I asked Hatter to run to the throne room and grab my scepter. When he returned, I held it out to my mother. "Would you help me do the honors?"

She smiled, and then nodded.

"Let me say a few words." I turned toward them. "I am most disappointed in the behavior of you three men." I glared at the black haired man, who I now knew his name. "Especially since one of you is the brother of the former knave."

Many gasps and whispering were heard around the room after that. Stayne's brother, ah ha! I stepped toward him. "What do you have to say for yourself, Kane?" I asked.

No answer.

"Alright. I think that I have the perfect punishment for these three." I approached my mother. "Ready?" I asked.

She nodded. She pointed the scepter at the men. I placed my hand over hers, and held onto the scepter with her. I then, took her free hand in mine. She smiled sweetly at me. _Oh boy. Here it comes! _

We both exhaled. Then, with all of our might, we both shouted: "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Surprisingly, everyone cheered. Hatter ran out into the room, and removed his hat.

"I could use some assistance, your majesty," he said to me, winking. I quickly took my hat out of my tangled mess of red curls and hairpins, and then joined at his side. "Ready. One. Two. Three. Go!" Hatter and I began breaking into the steps of the Futterwacken. Everyone danced in place, and cheered. Aunt Mirana got everyone clapping their hands, as Hatter and I went at it. I don't think that I had seen my mother smiled as huge as she did that day, in a long, long, time.


	17. A Father for Beth

**Beth's POV… My cardboard cut out of the Red Queen has arrived! It came exactly two days after I ordered it. The thing is taller than my grandma! She's six foot tall, and lives in the corner of my room next to my piano. I also saw red queen wigs in the costume shop at the mall. Might consider going to school as the red queen on Halloween. I'm almost done with this book and am stopping to write another Iracebeth story with my new writing partner. Take us away Beth…**

_Three men were executed inside the walls of Salazen Grum on June 23__rd__ with my mother and me looking on. Vile, awful criminals they were. I never felt bad once for them as they faced the block.  
It was a quick execution, and we were all celebrating exactly half an hour after finally getting comfy in the execution site. The day came to the closure of dancing and food in the great hall. _

I made my way silently towards the dungeons. I had a lot on my mind these past few days and I couldn't help but think of Ilosovic. I had slipped into my maroon gown, and applied my mini top hat, and smoothly exited my chamber. When I came to the bottom of the grand staircase, I was sure to make sure that it was safe enough so that no one would see me. When I called it clear, I bolted for the entrance to the dungeon. I grabbed a torch from the wall, and began descending the spiral staircase.

When I opened Stayne's cell, he looked at me warily. "Hello, Ilosovic."

"It's you. Why did you come to see _me _above all others?" he asked, his eyes never leaving the wall. "What do you plan to do with me now? Kill me like you did my brothers?"

"No, Ilosovic, no. I am not going to kill you like I killed your brothers. I came to set you free."

"Why? I tried to seduce you."

My eyes got big, and he couldn't see it because of his cell's darkness. I was surprised that he actually admitted it. "Because, let's just say that your kindness's will always be remembered. You were my only friend growing up. And, I want to thank you for that. Now, if you think you can change, then, you'll be invited back to court. And don't try any adultery on me again!" I added.

So, Stayne was released and he admitted to me that he had the hugest crush on aunt Mirana. So, I gave him his stallion back, and he declared that he would leave Salazen Grum forever, and settle in Trotters bottom. I believed that he would keep his word, so, I let him go as he pleased. I watched as him and aunt Mirana walked to the front courtyard together. Surprisingly, he bent her over, and began kissing her neck. Of course, I was watching this from a dark corner of the room but, it was interesting.

Aunt Mirana gave a pleasurable moan, then, he released his grip on her. They then exited the castle, and I followed them. I watched as they bade farewell to one another then, they each rode in a different direction on their horses. I watched and when they disappeared, I walked back into the castle, and to my mother's chamber.

I opened the door, and entered quietly. I heard two voices, a man and my mother. "Mother," I whispered. She didn't hear me. I peered out of the open doors onto the balcony, were she paced, I noticed that Hatter stood against the railing, hat off and in his hands.

"Iracebeth, are you sure?" he asked my mother. He wasn't acting right, he acted rather….serious. "She could belong to anyone." I gasped, who were they talking about?

"I'm certain, you were my only night visitor besides Stayne around the time she was conceived," mother explained to him. "And there is no way she could be Stayne's, she looks nothing like him."

"She's a spitting image of you, Iracebeth."

My mother put her chin on her hand and paced a bit faster. "I know. That's what everyone says. But, Tarrant, you have to face the facts. Beth is your daughter."

I gasped. _WHAT! This whole time I wondered who my father was, and it comes out to be my best friend! I'm going to need some serious therapy after this! _I crouched behind a nearby chair, and dropped to my knees. I felt like crying but, I suppressed it. Their conversation continued.

"Alright, I will confess that I do find the girl charming," Hatter said. "I always have. And, she's the only girl I know that can Futterwacken like me." He twirled the brim of his hat in his hands. "Your right, Iracebeth, Beth is my daughter."

"That's right," mother replied. She paced the balcony a bit faster and faced him. "Tarrant, could you possibly feel any old feelings for me?" she asked, adding in her sweetest smile.

He curled his lips, then, smiled, his gap in his teeth revealing his inner child. "I do," was all he said. He dropped his hat at his feet, and collected her in his arms. He looked down into her eyes. "May I kiss you, you enchanting creature?" he asked.

"Oh, Tarrant," she cried. "Kiss me."

They began snogging before me on my own castle balcony. I noticed that Hatter picked her up, and led her into the chamber and onto her bed. I felt a lot coming so, I got out of there as quick as I could, and they didn't even notice. I ran all the way to the great hall, giggling. Mally was standing on the table, sword drawn.

"What are you galumphing about?" she asked.

"Mother and Hatter. Alone. In her chamber. He laid her on the bed, and I saw all of it," I cried.

"Well, what do you know, the old lovers share a warm bed once again," she said, sheathing her sword. "I can't believe that Hatter has finally come to his senses and admit to the world that he is a father. 'Cause that's what he is indeed….a father."

"You mean you've known all of this time?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I've known ever since I met him. He just…didn't believe it, I guess." She reached behind her head and scratched the back of her left ear, and shook it. "And now, you're queen of Underland."

"That makes me part of the Hightop clan by birth," I said. "Half Princess of Crims and half Hightop Clan. What an interesting mix."

"If fits you," Mally observed. "You're a very interesting person to know. If only your mother could've seen that when she ruled. Don't you remember how awful she treated you when you were top courtier?"

"I'll never forget that. But, I have forgiven her." I fiddled with a bow on my gown. "It's rather funny. I used to despise her and now….I both love and care for her. It's like finding out that she was my mother sort of….melted my heart." I made my way over toward her, and knelt down on my knees. "Is that wrong?" I asked Mally.

"Of course not, after all, she is your mother."

"Yeah…," I sighed. "I know but, I'm beginning to think that if she treated me as awful as she did, than she'll do it again."

Mally dilated her big eyes. "I doubt that will happen. She loves you. And I have never seen Iracebeth love something as much as she loves you." I scooped her up in my hands, and set her on my shoulder, I then began walking the corridors.

I ran into my mother in the great hall about an hour later. She looked as if she and Hatter didn't do anything. Perhaps she stopped him? I had returned Mally to her room just twenty minutes before.

"Oh, there you are," she said in her British accent. "I…" she trailed.

"Did you have fun with my father?" I asked between a gasp and a squeal of joy.

Her eyes got big, and I could've sworn that I saw her hair stand up. "YOU KNOW?" she asked loudly. "How on earth….?"

"Easy. Eavesdropping. It was rather…informative," I said, looking down at my hand, which I held before my face. "I never knew that you and the Hatter were lovers. It took me by surprise to see you so happy toward him," I said in a harsh tone.

"You were eavesdropping on me?" she asked. She looked as if she was about to cry. "I-I feel so awful!" she cried, dropping to her knees, and crying into her palms.

Alright, now I felt bad. I dropped to my knees before her and wrapped my arms up around her neck, and pulled her bulbous head close to me. Her tears fell off of her tear-stained cheeks and onto my gown. I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I had upset her and felt awful about it.

"Shhh," I soothed. "I didn't mean it. Please stop crying," I bade her. She wiped her tears on her sleeve, then let go of me but, continued to cry. I did what I learned from watching Aunt Mirana over the years, I reached up my left sleeve, and handed her my satin handkerchief.

She blew her nose on it, and then handed it back to me. "Keep it," I said. What was one handkerchief? Besides, I had millions of them in my chamber in a trunk. I placed my hand over hers, and closed it. "Consider it the queen's blessing."

"Then," she said, trying to rid of her tears, "I shall treasure it always," she said, holding the handkerchief to her chest.

I helped her up, then, we walked together in the courtyard, admiring the roses. I admired the way that she strode alongside me, head high. We began wandering the grounds aimlessly, talking abut things that I would of laughed about two years ago. She told me about my childhood and what I looked like as a baby. I laughed when she said that she cried when she found out that I had a normal sized head after my birth.

"Oh, mum. Why on earth would you cry about that? You shouldn't be ashamed of your big head, it's what makes you, you. Besides, it's a beautiful head anyways," I soothed. As we made our way out to the front courtyard, I said: "Wait here, I have something amazing that I want to show you."

I left her standing in the courtyard, tapping her boot on the ground. I ran to the back of the horse stables, where Onyx lives, and whistled. My Fluttlewocky roared, pricking her ears back, and reared like a horse. She unfolded her mighty wings, and bowed to me, dipping her wings so that they draped on the ground. With her head bowed, I mounted her. My mother once had a winged pet, now, it was my turn. I nudged her with my heels, and she flung herself into the air.

I turned her to the front of the castle, and made her dive at the ground in front of my mother. She landed before her on her hind legs, wing out on each side of her, and roared. Bravely, I grabbed onto her mane. She landed swiftly on all four legs and I looked down at my mother, who looked rather flabbergasted.

"I, Beth, Queen of Underland, have come to offer, you, Iracebeth of Crims, the position as top courtier in my court," I said bravely. "Well," I said, tipping my head down so that I looked her in her eyes. "What do you say?"

I reached my hand down to her.

"Your majesty," she said, going into a deep curtsy. "I would be most honored." She stood up and gave a curious look at me.

"Come, fly with me," I said.

She grinned then grabbed my hand, and I tossed her up behind me. She grabbed hold of me. I nudged Onyx and she took off. I heard my mother's girlish squeals of glee from behind me and I couldn't help but giggle. Onyx took a smooth take off, and we began soaring above the courtyard and swerving around castle towers. She began soaring out toward the Outlands.

As we neared Hatter's tea table, a loud whinny was heard. I looked down past my left boot, and saw a black figure galloping below me. It was Darkwing!

"Look, Beth," my mother pointed out. "There's your stallion."

"Hold onto me tightly," I instructed.

Onyx flew in a circle, then onto the ground. I left my mother mounted on her, and slid off. I gathered my dress hem in my fists, and began running toward the black figure. Darkwing flew at me, not stopping. I slid to a halt, and began waving my arms in the air. He slid to a halt, and reared in front of me. I took one good look at him and knew that he didn't trust anyone anymore. He had a three-claw claw mark diagonally across his face. It was healed but, it looked raw.

I inched toward him. He took a step back. He was still tacked up, and I knew that he indeed was alive! His bridle hung behind his ears and his saddle was crooked.

"Darkwing," I whispered.

He pricked his ears, then, nuzzled my held out hand. "Good boy," I whispered. I took out my dagger from my kirtle and sliced off his bridle. He allowed it to slide down his mouth, then; he opened his mouth and let the bit drop. I began slicing at the saddle girth. I concealed my dagger, and slid it off his back. I heard my mother walk up behind me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Letting him go," I replied. "He needs to be free."


	18. Wonderful Things

**I want to thank you all for sticking with me ever since the first book was added. I am sorry to say that this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter for book 2. Perhaps a book 3, perhaps not. It may be a while before I consider a book 3 but, I will write one by request! But for now, let's have a happy ending. I'm sorry that I had Beth release Stayne but, I love the man to much to throw him in jail or behead him. Until we meet again…..**

**~LadyEmberBelli~**

**Beth's POV….**

I hated to say goodbye to my most noble stallion. He was the best steed that a Queen of Underland had ever sat astride. My mother and I watched him go in peace, wrapped in the warmth of each others arms. I began exploring my feelings toward my mother. I came to find out that I love her. I have always loved her ever since she was queen, I just didn't know it.

"I love you, mum," I said.

"I love you to, Beth, my sweet."

"Come," I said calmly. "Let's fly."

We mounted Onyx and began soaring above Witzend. I caught glimpse of Darkwing galloping through a wooded area, and whispered one last goodbye to him. Mother seemed to know how I felt because she kissed the top of my head and told me to be strong.

We flew back to Salazen Grum just before sundown. Though the day was almost over, there was time for some entertainment.

"Well, your majesty, what do we do for fun now?" mother asked from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder at her, my eyebrows quirked upright. "How about a game of royal croquet?" I asked.

She grinned hugely. "Sounds like a jolly time!" Mother reached into the pocket on her cloak and put on her heart- shaped sunglasses with red lenses.

I laughed hysterically at her huge grin on her face. "Now you look like a true courtier!" I teased. She reached into her pocket and handed me my own pair. I took them from her before adding: "Beast sunglasses! Thank you, mummy."

"Your welcome, sweetie."

I put them on and faced the sunset. "No wonder you brought your sunglasses, that's bright!"

"I know."

"How about after croquet, we eat tadpoles on toast on the balcony over looking the city?"

She giggled. "You know me_ too_ well!"

"After all, I was your top courtier for ten years."

She sighed. "I have something to admit. Beth, you've meant a lot more to me than just a courtier for a long time. Ever since I found out that I was going to have you, I already loved you…"

"Mum," I interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I love you too." I pushed a red curl that fell out from the pin from her face. "Why does everyone say you have such a bulbous head? No matter, it's a beautiful head, at that!"

A saddened look dropped upon her pretty face. "Mirana is prettier, though."

"Yes, I shall say that aunt Mirana is quite a looker…" I paused.

She looked even more saddened.

"But," I continued. "You are far more beautiful."

"You don't have to lie, your majesty," she sniffed.

"If there's anything that watching you as queen of Underland has taught me, it's that the truth is what people of this world treasure most. I mean, I spent my whole life lying to myself that I did not in fact have a mother, and you were in front of me the whole time. It was the truth that I in fact had a living mother that made me save you from Stayne on the Frabjous Day when he was going to kill you."

"He twied to kill me," she whispered. The way she always pronounced the letter "r" like the letter "w" made me think of her as a two-year old tyrant. "I can't believe he twied to kill me. And after all of the nights he spent loving me, he twied to kill me."

Onyx changed courses from under us, and headed toward Salazen Grum. We landed swiftly on the drawbridge and I helped my mother dismount, and Onyx walked back to her shed. I walked in stride with mother, my hand behind her back and on her waist.

I escorted her toward the courtyard.

"Mother, have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" I asked her.

She began laughing hysterically. "You have no idea how many times your father has asked me that over the years," she teased. "And the answer is always 'I haven't the slightest idea'."

We both began to laugh hysterically. Man, was I enjoying her company! I was glad that she had perked up a bit. Now I could enjoy her even more. We sat on a stone bench in the courtyard. We finally stopped cracking bad jokes and a tone of seriousness fell down upon us.

"We didn't, you know, your father and me earlier," she confessed.

"What's wrong, are you scared?"

"No."

"Then why not?" I asked, nudging her.

"I wouldn't let him!" she teased. That got a big laugh out of me. I calmed down quickly and gathered my wits. I began fiddling with my gowns hem.

"Are you saying that I was just a love child, then?" I asked.

Her heart-shaped lips curved into a tiny frown. "Oh, no, you were much more than just a love child. You were _my _baby…. And you still are my baby, and you'll always be. You were heir to _my_ throne and the Red Princess of Underland. Of course, you're the Red Queen now," she lowered her voice. "I never was a very good one anyway."

"Aw, Mum, of course you were. I just followed in your footsteps," I explained. "You were the best Red Queen. Even aunt Mirana couldn't be a good Red Queen as you."

"Huh, you're right about that."

I looked straight into her eyes as a brilliant idea came to mind. "How about we skip croquet and I'll make us dinner." I helped her up and shooed her into the castle. She did as the queen asked and went inside. In just an hour, I prepared a nice candlelit table on my bedchamber balcony. It was supposed to be my mother and I for dinner but, things were switched a tiny bit.

So I had her brought to the balcony by Mallymkun. She entered the chamber and I stiffened in my seat as I watched her enter the balcony. She took a long glance at the beautiful table setup I had made, then smiled sweetly in my direction.

She sat across from me and smiled at the lit candelabrum in the center of the table. I got out of my seat.

"I'm dearly sorry, Mum but, I'm afraid that the queen cannot join you for dinner tonight because of the arrival of an unexpected guest," I said. She gave me a flabbergasted look. I winked at her, then, glared into my chamber. "Ready?" I asked.

My special guest smiled then nodded. He strode onto the balcony, hat in hands, wearing a black trench coat and his famous tie. My special guest was Hatter, or, better yet, my father.

"Mother, Tarrant Hightop and you should become re-acquainted with one another. Please, take it from my queenly point of view." I gestured Hatter to sit down across from her, and he did as asked.

I turned back toward my chamber. "And here are your servants for the night."

The Tweetles stepped out into the moonlight. They looked so cute in their black suit coats and matching red ties! I had promised to dub them both as knights of the Red Queen if they performed this small task for me. I knew perfectly well that it always had been their dream to become knights ever since I was crowned. They had accepted with gratitude, and I was thankful to have such wonderful friends.

"And, here is you're personal guard for tonight," I said, picking Mallymkun from the floor inside of my chamber. "The most brave and noble dormouse of all."

"You know you do not mean that, your majesty," Mally said, flattered. She drew her sword and turned to my parents. "I shall protect thee from harm upon this very night."

I set Mally down upon the balcony railing and turned to everyone after taking a few steps toward my chamber. "My apologies, everyone but, I'm afraid that I must leave this wonderful party. I have some business to discuss about refurbishing the village in Trotters Bottom with which the Jabberwocky destroyed those many years ago."

My mother eyed me closely before shooting me a thankful smile. Before exiting the balcony, I went around and kissed everyone of the forehead. The Tweetles, Hatter, Mally and mother at last. I then strode from the balcony.

Later that night, after my business was taken care of, I walked back to my chamber to check on everything. Why, it was just Hatter and Mother alone. Everyone else had evacuated the scene.

I hid behind one of the glass doors to make sure that they couldn't see me. Mother was laughing and I noticed that she had Hatter's hat on her head. I smiled.

I watched as Hatter got out of his seat and took my mother's hands in his. He got down on one knee and I was about to explode with excitement.

"Racie, my beautiful Racie," he began. "I have loved you to the fullest my heart allows ever since we met that down in Crims. I would do anything to spend the rest of my life with you. Iracebeth, would you do a man a great honor and become his wife?"

My cheeks began to burn and it took me a minute to realize that I was weeping in joy. I wiped my tears on my gown sleeve and focused my attention on the couple before me.

Mother's face became tearstained and she smiled very hugely. "Oh, Tarrant. Yes, yes, I will become your wife."

He laughed hysterically as he picked her up in his arms and led her in the chamber. He went to lay her on the bed. MY BED!

"Tarrant, not here, not in the queen's bed. To my chamber." He carried her out of my chamber. And when I knew it was safe, I skipped merrily into the corridor and down to the great hall. Everyone who was anyone in my court was there, and I jumped up onto the great long table.

"I have an announcement. There is going to be a royal marriage between Tarrant Hightop and Iracebeth of Crims. Though, I have no idea when. And, your queen says that tonight shall be the grandest ball Salazen Grum has ever had!"

Everyone around me cheered, and raised their goblets of hot spice ale in the air. I had a troupe hired and food quickly whipped up. Everyone escorted themselves either home or to their chamber to put on their dancing outfits. I myself put on my favorite maroon gown and wove my tiny top hat into my curls.

I allowed Mally to use my chambers as a dressing room. She put on a bright blue gown, with a navy blue metallic ribbon that wrapped around her waist and tied into an elegant bow on her back. She also took off the pink bow in the small bunch of hair on her head, and replaced it with a light blue one. She also put on little black shoes. How adorable she looked. "Pretty good," she said, tightening her bow. "But not great," she teased.

I laughed. "Oh, Mally, you always look great."

She sheathed her sword and set it aside. "I'm ready," she said, turning to me.


	19. Wedding Plans

**Beth's POV…**

The ball began with a troupe I hired to dance and sing for us. Next was the food. We all wandered the throne room, eating finger foods off of fancy silver platters which the red knights carried around and offered to people. I allowed Mally to sit upon my shoulder to prevent anyone from stepping on her.

Mother and Hatter had entered the throne room looking rather flabbergasted at the party before them. I had explained to them that in honor of the discovery of my biological father, I planned a ball. They were rather joyous by the news. Though they said nothing about their engagement, I knew already.

"Rather a cute couple," Mally said, as I handed her a crumb of Squimberry tart. "I'm glad that they decided to admit their love for one another."

"You'd think that after sixteen long years, they would come to their senses. But, I guess that's just the way love works in Underland."

"Underland is a strange place, always has been."

"I know but, I could never have the heart to leave all of this," I said, gesturing toward all of the happy people and music. It was true that I could never leave Underland to go to where Alice is from but, I've thought about it. But now I am queen and much too important to the citizens of Underland. "It means too much to me."

"That's what they all say, and then, they leave," Mally said. "They leave, just like Alice."

"You know that Alice will be back soon."

"If only there was another Jabberwocky for her to rid of, the she'd have to come back." Mally and I stayed with one another for the rest of the night. After all of the guests left, we all retired for the night. Mally slept next to me in my bed, and I was scared that I would roll over and squish her. Luckily I had enough strength to keep myself at my side of the bed.

I awoke late in the morning and discovered that Mally was already awake. I dressed quickly and flung myself down the grand staircase and into the great hall with ease. Mother, Hatter (I wasn't used to calling him "father" yet), the March Hare, and Mally were all having tea.

"Good morning, all," I greeted, sitting down in a chair.

The March Hare gave me a grave look, then, with one swing, tossed a tea cup at me, which I dodged, and he shouted: "You're late for tea!"

"Easy, March Hare," Hatter warned. "We don't want to injure our lovely majesty, now do we?" he asked, raising his tea cup. He took a small sip then gestured his raised cup toward my mother, who sat across from him and next to me. 

"Did you sleep well, your majesty?" Mother asked.

"Like a queen," was all I replied.

"But you are a queen!" she declared.

"I know, that's why I slept like a queen…because I am one."

I grabbed a danish from the silver platter before me.

Mother cleared her throat. "Beth," she said softly.

"Huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you, about Tarrant and I."

"Spill," I replied.

As I awkwardly bit into the danish, she said: "We are getting married."

After I finished my mere first bite, I looked at her, a special gleam in my eyes. "I know."

"What-ugh- how do you know?" she asked, quirking her eyebrows.

"Let's just say that a little bird told me," I replied, sipping my tea lightly. I didn't want to make it obvious that I had overheard their conversation. "And," I added. "I am rather excited about the matter."

I shot a random look at Hatter, which caused the whole table to burst into hysterical laughter. Like I have said before, being surrounded by people you love is good but, being queen of Underland, is even better.


	20. Epliouge, Fairfarren All

**Epilogue: One year Later… **

So, on November 17th, mother and Hatter were happily married. It was the most un-traditional and beautiful wedding I had ever been to. Mother's dress was black and red, instead of the traditional white. And Hatter got married in a red trench coat with a black and red plaid kilt.

They didn't so much as say "I do", and they were already diving into one another. I am seventeen, and still don't understand love.

After the wedding, we had a huge grand ball in the throne room, where I blessed both bride and groom, as a queen should. They both kneeled before me and I placed one of my hands on the top of their heads. I then said a prayer for the each of them, and wished them a happy marriage.

After everyone left, Mother and Hatter were preparing to ride upon a black steed, unto their honeymoon. Hatter kissed the top of my forehead, as I handed him the reins.

"Goodbye, my daughter," he said.

"Goodbye to you, my father," I replied. He mounted shortly after that.

Next came my mother, standing before me, as happy as can be. She hugged me so tight that I thought my corset laces would snap. True, they would only be gone a few weeks but, I surely would miss them. I would miss their company and their console.

"I love you, Beth, and always will," she said. I released my grip on her and sighed, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I love you to," I replied, helping her atop the steed. I looked up at her. "Mum..."

"Yes, dear?"

"Promise me something…," I began.

"What?"

"No siblings," I whimpered playfully.

"No siblings," she repeated, bending down and kissing my forehead. She grabbed onto Hatter as they rode off.

"Fairfarren all!" I screamed, as they disappeared out of my sight.

_With tears sprawling from her eyes, the Queen of Underland walked back into her castle_, I narrated in my head. Everything was perfect for now but, I knew that something would come up and wipe me off of my streak of perfection. But for now, the queen of Underland was going to relax.


End file.
